Oh how the ties bind
by plaasticbats
Summary: Tyler is back. Caroline should be thrilled to see her boyfriend before her. But something was very wrong. A series of mistakes made by Caroline might bring about the next war between everyone. What's a girl to do? How did she let things get this out of control?
1. guilty little guts

Tyler is back.

Caroline should be thrilled to see her boyfriend before her. But something was very wrong. A series of mistakes made by Caroline might bring about the next war between everyone. What's a girl to do? How did she let things get this out of control?

* * *

Chapter One:

Caroline Forbes found herself staring blankly at a frozen melon ball that was drifting about in a punch that was made obviously by "the help".  
It seemed Rebekah Mikaelson was tired of the fighting and animosity between this small group of people that Caroline had either known forever or was stuck knowing. Her boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood, was off doing who knows what. AS ALWAYS.  
She felt a bit alone at the moment since Tyler hated pretty much anyone that was around her. All her friends betrayed his trust except for Bonnie.  
Caroline couldn't really blame him for ditching this 'let's bury the hatchet' get together at Rebekah's. I mean Tyler's mortal enemy was standing just a few feet away from her… above all Tyler hated and despised…

Klaus.

Klaus Mikaelson, the freak of nature that cursed pretty much everyone standing around into a life of pain and suffering.  
But yet there he was, standing there talking to Damon Salvatore about some trip he took a hundred or so years ago.

For the moment everyone was casually getting along. Things were ok. The threat of Silas was still lurking about but the group seemed to have some unspoken need of a break from all the worrying. They all needed a break from the thick cloud of misery.  
Well everyone around her seemed to be relaxing but Caroline was far from that state.

"You doing ok?" Bonnie asked as Caroline broke from her daze.  
"I'm fine. Just tired or something. I'm not going to be staying for much longer."  
Caroline sipped her drink and she gave a smile.

Bonnie was a good friend. She knew something was up but she also knew not to pry. In fact a lot was wrong with Caroline at that moment.  
She stared at Klaus's back.

It had been about a month. And in that month Tyler had come back and Klaus did absolutely nothing about it.  
Tyler was alive and Klaus openly ignored his existence.  
Caroline was thrilled to have that happen. It was all she wanted and she even begged the man to spare her boyfriend time and time again.

Caroline knew that she should be happy, but it wasn't that simple.  
Before Tyler came back something happened…  
Something she didn't expect.

"Hey Caroline? You going to continue being all doom and gloom or will you join the fun?" Rebekah said to her as Caroline looked up.  
For an instant Klaus's eyes met hers. But he turned his gaze away.

Klaus won't even look at me. He won't talk to me or even acknowledge I'm there. Not anymore.  
Caroline just smiled.  
"Sorry I'm just admiring the food." She said as she hopped over to the group.  
She stood beside Bonnie and she pretended to engage in the conversation or supposed "fun".

But her mind went back to thinking on it's own.  
She was in this situation for the following reasons.  
1. Something happened.  
2. Tyler returned.  
3. Caroline told Klaus that said something was a huge mistake.  
4. Now Klaus ignores her completely and he's been shacking up with that wolf slut Hayley.

AAANNNDDD one other bombshell. One that Caroline can't seem to wrap her mind around in any way.  
How the hell did this happen? How in the seven hells did she let this happen?

Caroline just walked away from the group. She had to go home and hide in her bed.  
She rushed to her car and jumped in shock when she heard Bonnie behind her.  
"What's going on with you? Caroline?" Bonnie asked as she got in on the passenger side.

She… she had to tell someone. Elena's humanity was off so Caroline knew she wouldn't give a crap. In fact Elena just attacked her and humiliated her some time ago.  
Rebekah in some sense knew what was going on. But again there was that whole not giving a crap thing.

And she couldn't talk to Tyler.  
No way in hell. She just got him back. And there was no way any of this could reach Tyler. There would be hell to pay.  
Ugh. Caroline just started heading home. With Bonnie in the car.  
"Bonnie…I've seriously SERIOUSLY messed up."  
"How so? What's going on." she subtly asked/demanded.

Caroline took a deep breath. She tried to settle her nerves but it was impossible.  
"I slept with Klaus. Before Tyler came back I…he and I slept together. A couple times."  
She winced as if in pain. Confessing that was like taking a dagger to the chest.

"WHAT?!" Bonnie actually freaked out. Whoaa Caroline steadied her driving.  
"I didn't. We didn't.. I don't even know HOW things ended up that way. But I slept with him and spent a few days with him. Then Tyler showed up."  
"WHEN WAS THIS? Oh my god Caroline I'm freaking out."  
"This happened last month or whatever I'm freaking out! OK? I didn't know what to do! I was afraid that Klaus would kill Tyler after he randomly returned and I was also afraid Tyler would kill ME if I acted differently around Klaus! So…I slept with Tyler too and then I said something to Klaus. And now he won't even look at me."

Bonnie was still in shock. Caroline just stopped the car because she was going to roll off the road at any moment because she couldn't focus.  
"Well good. Klaus is no good for you. But what the hell Caroline? How could you let this happen?"  
"I don't know…but it actually gets worse."

Bonnie's eyes were huge. It was kinda scary. Caroline was forcing her tears back.  
"Klaus is shacking up with Hayley that STUPID WOLF SLUT and.."  
"WHO CARES! Seriously?"  
"Let me finish! Ok Bonnie I'm…"

Caroline took another deep breath. It actually hurt to breathe.  
"What? You love Klaus or something? How fair is that to Tyler? That guy has done everything for you and you fall for the guy who butchered his friends and killed his mom?"  
"I don't KNOW…ok just stuff happened and now I have to deal with it. But something else happened and I don't know what to do. I can't tell either of them because it will seriously start world war ten or whatever."

"Tell them WHAT? Care…just say it."  
Bonnie was getting frustrated. It was just like the time Caroline was trying to talk some sense to Elena about Damon.  
Difference was Caroline wasn't sired to Klaus. She understood everything and she knew that Klaus was wrong for her.  
But this was about something beyond feelings. Reality just bit Caroline right on the ass.  
"Spill it. What else did you do.." Bonnie said in an annoyed tone.

"Bonnie somehow…"  
It hurt. The words that were forming hurt her brain and her heart ached once she finally confessed it.  
"I'm pregnant. Somehow one of them…maybe it's because they are hybrids? Some freaky original hybrid vampire werewolf loophole I DON'T KNOW. What I do know is..that I'm knocked up." Yup and it sucked.

"OH. ." Bonnie basically had a mild stroke right in front of her. Well she looked like it.  
Caroline just covered her face with her hands and let her tears fall free.  
She started balling actually.

"Rebekah knows I slept with her brother that's why she's been all super nice to me. But now everything is spiraling to shit and I'm freaking out. She can rip my head off. Klaus can rip Tyler's head off. Tyler can rip my head off there are so many heads that can be ripped off! Bonnie what do I DO? How the hell can I be pregnant?"

Get me out of this. Someone somewhere please.  
Bonnie was silent. Did the news shock her into a coma? Caroline stopped crying.  
Her friend turned her and they both silently hugged one another. Bonnie held her friend.  
"It's going to be ok. We can figure this out. You just need to get to the bottom of your feelings and we I guess have to figure out who the father is."

This was insane. Caroline never expected to be hearing these words in her present or future.  
She was totally freaking out.  
"Feelings first. Tell me what happened…start with Klaus."  
Caroline gulped. She bit her lip and wiped away her tears.

She looked away from Bonnie and started rubbing her neck.  
"After Silas got into Klaus's head and scared him into thinking he was actually dying…our relationship changed. We established 'friendship' I suppose.  
"See through all this Elena business I never even knew you were struggling like this. I mean I knew Klaus wouldn't take a hint and he was into you. But I didn't know…all this."

"It's ok. I mean I.."  
Caroline just shook her head. Tried to shake the thoughts out of her head. Stupid Elena. She was always entitled to everyone's attention. It was a bit annoying but what can you do.  
"After the Silas ordeal Klaus felt comfortable I suppose. I was making plans for prom or prom was over I don't remember..but Klaus was just around more all of a sudden. This one time he just came over. It was weird but at the same time I didn't even notice it."

_~~SOMETIME EARLIER~~_

"Caroline. What have you got here." Klaus asked as he picked up the magazine she was somewhat skimming through.  
"It's called a magazine. I'm going to be re-decorating my room because I'm bored of it. Why what's got you lurking?"  
"Nothing love. I was just passing through. Try reading something with a little more challenge than some silly magazine."  
He handed it back to her.

Caroline just rolled her eyes.  
"How about you go challenge yourself…elsewhere." she snarked at him as she busied herself. Was she actually folding the closest towel she could find.  
Why was Klaus just showing up in her house? Caroline was a bit put off because of this. Her fault she left the front door open to allow a nice breeze.  
"But I came all this way love. You doing anything?" he asked with a very calm content look about him.  
"I'm doing plenty. I'm about to call Tyler you probably shouldn't be around to hear it."

She tried to sound bold. But he obviously didn't buy her excuse. In fact he laughed a bit. A small laugh that made her angry.  
"Right. Tyler..Well I best be going then. I wouldn't want to hear him confess his undying long distance love for you. That pup has rolled over one too many times in my opinion."  
"SAVE YOUR OPINION..for someone who cares. Get out."

"You hungry love?" he flat out ignored her. Caroline sighed a very heavy sigh.  
"No I'm not hungry. You're leaving I thought." Actually she was starving but he didn't need to know that.  
"Come now Caroline. Spend the day with me. I figured you were busying yourself with some foolish party plan or some silly dance and you'd be hungry. I'll treat you."  
He said it with an inviting smile. She studied his face but kept her distance.

"We're FRIENDS now Klaus. Friends not boyfriend and girlfriend. You understand? You understand right I need you to grasp that."  
"I do grasp Caroline. I'm simply inviting you to lunch. I know you're spoken for even if your boyfriend is a coward."

Silence fell between them.  
TOO FAR BRO. Too far.  
"Tyler is NOT a coward." She defended him and Klaus laughed that smug laugh…  
"Sure he isn't. You have more courage to challenge me than he does. Have you not noticed that?"  
"Probably because I have BREASTS…or I'm something you clearly like to look at and keep around. Tyler doesn't stand a chance."  
Klaus laughed a little louder that time. He really found something funny.

"Just GET OUT. Or we're back to me hating you."  
"Sorry love. I won't mention the coward Tyler again. I promise that's the last jab on one condition. Have lunch with me."

UGHHHH SERIOUSLY? This man…  
Caroline just sighed out of total frustration. But Klaus was obviously amused.  
"FINE. Where are we going."  
"Just the grill. I like that place."  
"Really? The grill. Wow you aren't going to wisp me off to Rome..or some romantic crap that you constantly dish out."  
He just smiled. Then Klaus shrugged his shoulders.

"Not today. Someday maybe.."  
Yeah right pal. Caroline said nothing further and Klaus left her house. Caroline followed. She shook her head as she got in his car.

Chapter One: End

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. The lunch

Chapter Two:

Reality hit Caroline as soon as his car started.  
What the hell was she doing? Why the hell was she sitting in his car? Klaus shifted and gave her a small smile.  
"Wait. Forget it…I don't want to go." She said as he quickly looked at her.  
His eyes looked so sad and expressed so much. She could tell what she said hurt him the second he turned his head.  
"I promise you it's just for lunch." he said with one of the saddest looks she had ever seen him make. And she's seen his reactions multiple times.

Caroline always felt like her words daggered him. But she couldn't let that alter the way she thought of him.  
Klaus = BAD. Caroline. He's not a sad little puppy just wanting lunch. He's a vicious killing psychopath bent on killing your boyfriend.  
But that look on his face.

"Ok you get an hour. That's it understand?"  
He held his frown. Klaus broke eye contact and simply nodded.  
"Understood love." his posture slumped a bit as he started driving off. Caroline caught this depressed vibe that she chose to ignore.

Now Klaus was being a baby about it. Ugh she just stared out the window.  
The two were silent majority of the way. When they got to the grill Klaus finally spoke up.  
"I believe your friend Matt has spiced up the menu..I could actually eat it last time I was here.."  
"Aww well Matt aims to please your every desire Klaus." She said with a slight eye roll.  
Klaus frowned again and just opened the door for her.

Damn it..Caroline pledged to stop being snippy at everything he said. She hated that sad look.  
But she couldn't help it. Lately she thrived on putting Klaus in his place. Everytime he said something she was compelled to take him down a notch or two.

Caroline scanned the Mystic Grill for any familiar faces. Matt of course was there and she waved at him. But then a strange feeling washed over her when she remembered who she just walked into the room with.  
Klaus picked a seat and invited her to sit beside him. But Caroline huffed and sat across from him.  
"Friends don't cozy up beside each other like that."  
"Sorry love got a bit ahead of myself."  
"Oh did you?" UGH she grabbed a menu and she made sure to keep her legs very far away from his.

Especially since she was wearing a cute summer skirt. She didn't want Klaus anywhere near her legs.  
He was just staring down at the menu. He was ignoring her last comment which was fine with her. Caroline scanned the bar again..  
Other than Matt and Klaus she didn't know anyone around. Well that's a first.

Tourist season maybe? Oh well Caroline looked at Klaus.  
"Your hour starts now." She said as she checked the time on her phone. Klaus smirked and nodded in agreement.  
"And if the food takes an hour?"  
"Order to go.." She said as she tossed her hair behind her shoulder. Klaus found something funny about it.

"Your sass…Caroline I adore it."  
"No adoring."  
"Why not? I literally cannot enjoy one simple moment with you can I?" He asked in a confronting tone. Caroline would have none of that.  
"You don't get to enjoy anything you sire-bonding life ruining murderer."  
"Ouch love. Is that the only way you see me?"

TCH.. She didn't care if that one hurt him. Caroline ignored his response.  
"Hey Care..um what will it be?" Matt said as he got out his pen and paper. Matt stared at Klaus.  
"My usual Matt. How have you been?" she asked turning her full attention to her Ex.

Matt was almost glaring at Klaus but he tried to play it off like he wasn't.  
"Business is good. But other than all this drama with you guys I'm pretty much ok. What's HE doing here?" Matt asked and Klaus's face tensed up.  
"I frequent this place if you don't recall." Klaus had his scary voice on and Caroline needed to calm him down.

"Klaus has some information for me Matt …just a small chat and that's it. No worries I can handle him."  
"Fine. Whatever. What do you want to eat." He asked Klaus and it came off kinda rude. But that was to be expected.

Klaus just glared and he pointed at the menu. Matt bent to look at what he was pointing at. Klaus looked merciless. Caroline could tell that Klaus wanted to snap his neck.  
She hooked his leg with her own. It distracted Klaus from taking Matt's head and tearing it off.  
Caroline stared into Klaus's eyes and that murderous look went away.

But now she was just sitting there with her leg all up on his…Caroline cleared her throat and backed away…she crossed one leg over her other and smiled at Matt.  
"Thanks Matt and he's only got an hour of my presence."  
"Well good. I'll be back with your order soon." Matt said as he walked off.

Caroline tossed her napkin at Klaus.  
"Don't MURDER my friend."  
"He was rude to me. And he better not spit in my food I will gouge out his tongue and feed it to you."  
"OH HOW CHARMING." They were almost shouting at each other.

Caroline's blood was boiling. Obviously his blood was on fire too.  
She crossed her arms and was just annoyed to be in his presence.  
"You didn't call TYLER." he continued with a smirk.  
"We're not talking about him..REMEMBER?" she shouted as some other waiter brought them both some water.  
Matt must have been sick of them already. Caroline tried not to laugh as Klaus studied the glass.

He even smelled the ice water. Ok now she had to laugh.  
"Haha Klaus do you want me to poison test it?" she covered her smile.  
"Would you please." he gently set the glass by her hand.  
Klaus was so hated around here it was hilarious. Caroline lifted his glass and she took a sip. The whole thing amused her.  
He looked a bit shocked to see her do that.

Caroline smiled and set the glass back down.  
"See? You're safe…Matt might hate you but he's too nice to actually try anything."  
Everyone hates him. The guy can't even get a decent meal..well time to move maybe?

The idea of that sparked another smile. All her problems would go away if Klaus was drove out of town. Maybe by Silas?  
"Thank you Caroline." He simply said as he took a drink.  
Caroline started playing with her long blonde hair and she just ignored him. Which struck a nerve with psycho-boy in front of her.  
He started talking real quick.  
"So what information am I supposed to be pretending to give you? You're a good liar love. You can't let your friends know that I simply asked you to have lunch with me."  
"Pretend to give me whatever information you want. I don't care."

He touched her leg with his. She didn't welcome the touch and she actually scowled at him for doing it.  
Her scowl made him smirk.  
As if challenged Klaus moved his leg against hers almost intimately.  
If such a thing can happen between two legs. Caroline cleared her throat and thought about stabbing him.

"You've got a real short skirt love."  
"Shut up." JERK. She glared again and Klaus just smiled.  
Oh good Matt showed up with the food.  
"I gave you to-go containers since you only have an hour." Matt said as Klaus stared at the food. Studied it.  
Well atleast his focus was OFF her damn legs or whatever.

Caroline moved back far enough so their legs would never touch again.  
NEVERrr..  
"Thanks Matt. Klaus has the bill." ha ha. OH CRAP.  
Caroline wanted to hide under the table the second Rebekah and Elijah waltzed up.  
"Niklaus?"

What the hell? Did the Originals just hang out at the friggen grill or what? Caroline gulped as Matt collected Klaus's money.  
"Dear sister what brings you here?"  
"Elijah and I were looking for you actually. Why is she here?" She asked as Caroline and Rebekah exchanged snobby glances at each other.

"Caroline? I had some information for her. What do you want?"  
"Your filthy little girlfriend is making a mess of the house. She said she was tired of waiting for your answers. Anyway the flea bag is all tied up. Take care of it."  
Rebekah said in a nasty tone. Caroline tried to swallow everything she just said.

What filthy little girlfriend?  
"Who's a flea bag?" Caroline asked and Klaus dismissed the conversation completely.  
"Forget about it. I'm not going to deal with anything until my hour is up. I have twenty more minutes love." He said with a grin. Caroline's curiosity was sparked now tho!..

She bit her lip.  
Who the hell was at Klaus's place? Elijah and Rebekah walked away. The two went to the bar.  
Great now she'd never know.  
Well she could ask him. But Klaus would think she was interested or something.

Caroline started eating and Klaus was still inspecting his food. Eventually he started eating. She hoped Matt actually did something to his food.  
Caroline looked over at the bar and her eyes met Rebekah's. His sister was obviously talking about her and it aggravated Caroline.

"Easy love. Just let it go and relax." She felt Klaus's hand gently touch her arm. Caroline gasped the instant her skin felt his.  
He…was actually soft. His voice was too when he wasn't angry.  
Caroline stared at him for a moment and she felt relieved when his hand went away.  
The tingle that was crawling about her body slowly disappeared as she continued eating her meal. When she was full she put the rest in the box.  
Klaus was doing the same.

"Take me home please." she said as he stood up.  
"Just let me say goodbye to my siblings. Then you're free." He said as he walked to the bar. He smiled at Elijah and he started talking seriously with Rebekah.  
Caroline watched awkwardly. Normally she'd be with Bonnie or with Tyler. Or with anyone from the school. Hanging out at the grill with the Originals was very odd for her.

Well being around Klaus wasn't. But the others yeah that was beyond weird.  
Klaus came back and his smile met a small one from her.  
"Ready love?" he asked as she nodded.

In the car Caroline thanked him for lunch.  
She didn't really know how to act around him. But today she did her best to just be Caroline Forbes. Whoever that was she forgot.

Something about his siblings showing up caused a shift in Caroline's mood. She went from their snappy banter to just feeling kinda down.  
Kinda low. It was weird. She knew Klaus noticed.

"I'm sorry about my sister barging about like that. You two have the same sarcasm that I admire." He said as he walked her to her door.  
Caroline wanted to ask who the flea bag was again. But every functioning nerve in her brain stopped her from doing so.  
"Well I'll see you around Caroline. I did have fun despite a few minor quips." He had this smile. Lately Klaus had this very content smile that made Caroline feel very uneasy.  
"Sure…see ya." She said as he slowly turned away. Very slowly as if he was in cement.

"Uh Klaus.."  
"Yes love?"  
Caroline looked at her door. If she didn't know the answer to the question buzzing around in her head she'd go INSANE all night. Get zero sleep and end up asking him all snobby-like and start another fight.  
Caroline was already exhausted thinking about it.  
"Want to come in for a drink?"

She'd get the nerve up to ask him about it…then she'd kick him out.  
That was her plan. Klaus had that smile again.  
"Yes I would." He said as she opened the door.

Chapter Two: END

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Please Review and tell me what you think!


	3. The Recap

CHAPTER THREE:

~~Present Time in the car~~

"Hold up. You invited him IN?"  
"Bonnie he was already invited in! My mom did gosh like ten years ago." Caroline was trying to make herself possibly NOT look stupid and foolish.

Bonnie was concentrating on something and she didn't respond. So Caroline just continued with the story.

~~Flashback City~~

As soon as Caroline headed into her living room her mother was heading out. Liz stopped right before Klaus.  
"Caroline? What's he doing here?" she asked more concerned than angry.  
"Oh hi mom..Klaus.."  
"I've got some information for her."  
"What kind of information." Her mom was blunt and Klaus smiled at Caroline.

Uhh awkward. Mom was in her cop mode and Klaus could just kill her if she annoyed him.  
"What sort of information love?" Klaus asked and Caroline SCOFFED greatt thanks for making this look even shadier. !  
Liz didn't seem to like the 'love' part of that response.

"Mom it's about Tyler. Klaus and I are reaching an agreement so he doesn't have to die."  
"In exchange for what?" her mother asked with a cold stare straight at Klaus.  
Klaus just shrugged his shoulders since he was obviously lost in this charade.

Caroline was kinda flustered. Her mom was acting like she was offering herself up for Tyler's safety or something.  
This was a problem. Caroline for once didn't know what to say!

Klaus touched her mother's arm and Caroline jumped a little. Don't you hurt her…  
She was stabbed with fear but Klaus looked Liz right in the eyes.  
"You're daughter just came home and you went to work. You didn't even see me. Now have a good day and leave."  
Klaus compelled her and the first thing she did was check to see if her radio was on.  
"Ok Care I'm heading out. Don't wait up for me and I just bought some food if you get hungry."  
Ugh what a relief…thank god all the vervain was gone again.

She couldn't help it..she smiled at Klaus who was non existent to her mother at the moment.  
"Bye mom. Love you." The door shut and Caroline took in a breath of relief.  
Klaus stared at the door and then he slowly approached Caroline.  
"That love is why you don't lie to people."  
"OH HA Like you can talk!" hahah she laughed at him and went to the kitchen.

Disaster averted. Caroline wondered about the vervain supply…  
Maybe Klaus just had epic compulsion since he was a freak of nature.  
She heard him following. He was studying the house she could tell.  
"Your mother really cares for you.. you know."  
"I know she does. She and I have had our problems. But I love her very much so if she ever bugs you please don't rip her head off."  
Caroline brought down two glasses and she opened the fridge.

"I would never do anything like that love. You know this you are just trying to hide it."  
"Oh am I? I love Tyler and you insist on killing him. And what else do you THINK I'm trying to hide."  
Dumb question. She slammed the fridge and then she just went for the good stuff in the cupboard.  
Klaus was silent for a bit and it was nice.

Caroline went back to the glasses.  
"You don't know me as well as you think you do Klaus."  
"When did I ever pretend to know you Caroline? I've been trying to figure you out since we met."  
"You assumed that this small town life isn't enough for me. Well you're dead wrong."  
"Ah. No I think I'm right on that one. There's too much life in you for this place."  
He stopped there and he just settled against the counter.

Klaus was too relaxed. Too comfortable and it was starting to scare Caroline.  
She poured two glasses of probably terrible liquor (She just drinks it for the buzz not like these guys that drink it all day in expensive crystal glasses)  
She handed one to comfy Klaus.  
"What is it?" he asked as he looked at the glass.  
"Who is the fleabag in your house?" THERE. Maybe that will make him a little less "at home" in her house.  
She studied Klaus's reaction. All he did was shift and lean against the counter. His eyes were fixated on the glass.  
No sign of discomfort for miles. Either he was really hiding that reaction or he flat out didn't care about the flea bag. His face expressed absolutely every emotion. Despite supposedly not having any. Caroline's seen it time and time again.  
Wait wait hold up why did she care?  
"The fleabag who is it?" she asked again.  
"Hayley."

WHUUUTTT?! Caroline dropped the stupid glass on the floor. Holy crap!  
Klaus went to pick it up but she stopped him.  
"Don't I've got it. Hayley? Seriously Klaus why the hell is she in your house? SHE BETRAYED YOU TOO just like Tyler and she …OH WOW."

"I have some information for her love." he responded with a smug look. Klaus just drank the alcohol and let her clean the mess.  
Was that supposed to be funny? Sarcastic prick was he mocking her.  
"Oh you have information that's funny. Real funny I bet you've got tons of information for that easy little wolf slut. UGH you are such a HYPOCRITE." she grabbed a towel and Klaus just took her bottle and poured himself another glass.

"I actually do have information for her regarding a werewolf clan I've ran across. Noticed she had the same birthmark that they all shared."  
"Aww you guys just show off birthmarks too how cute." NOW SHE WAS PISSED.  
"No we just had sex. I think I needed it after all your rejection. See why she gets a free pass and Tyler gets to tough it out all on his lonesome?"

A rush of anger burst through Caroline. She stopped what she was doing and she glared at Klaus.  
"You're disgusting. Get out I officially hate you again."  
Klaus's eyes went from smart ass to sad in an instant. But she didn't care.  
"She has information about Katerina. Why?..why are you even hounding me about this to begin with. Did you think of that love."  
"Information about someone that's been trying to escape you for 5,000 years or whatever. Just great. I said GET OUT."  
"I don't want to."  
"Well I'm telling you to leave!"

Klaus just stared at her and then he set the drink down.  
"Caroline you aren't being very fair. I just answered your question I didn't intend on making you angry." His eyes were pleading for her to calm down. But she wouldn't calm down screw him!  
"Klaus you understand that HAYLEY is the one that set you up to kill your hybrids? For Shady Shane? Yeah…She's the one that convinced Tyler into turning against you and she even helped him break the sire bond. Why does she get a free pass? You're such a hypocrite and I want you to leave Tyler alone!" She was practically scolding him.

He listened to her and then he just looked at the floor.  
"I didn't know that about Hayley."  
"So your going to kill her right?"  
He looked up at Caroline. His eyes were blank for once she couldn't read his face.

"No. Right now I need her for something. And I only need Tyler for one thing."  
"What one thing?" What an asshole seriously.  
Klaus was officially back to being hated enemy number one at this point.  
"I only want Tyler to stay away from you."  
Caroline gasped. She actually covered her mouth because what he said actually shocked her.  
"I'll wait forever for you to get over this Tyler business Caroline. We only have eternity. Thank you for the drink love."  
He set the glass in the sink and he went to leave.

"Don't you just walk out. I hate you."  
"Fine…hate me. But I don't believe you actually love Tyler. You'll move on eventually."  
"SHUT UP."  
Klaus had a slight smile. More like a forced one. Caroline wanted to attack him but she knew she'd just friggen die.  
Her body reacted before her mind or something. Because she cut him off and stopped him from leaving.  
She blocked the door and confronted him.  
"Just give me what I want."  
"I don't know what you want."

Caroline stared at him. She glared like a brat and Klaus wasn't very amused.  
She yelled a bit when Klaus backed her up against the door. It startled her. He pushed her back and closed the distance between them.  
"You're fighting so hard love. I know it. But I don't think you know it yet."  
He was too close. Just inches away from her face Caroline shoved her hands against his chest. She wanted him to stay back.

Fighting? Fighting what how was she fighting? With him yes. He's a jerk and a hypocrite and she wanted him to give her her old life back.  
"I want my old life back. The one where you didn't exist!" she yelled at him and he kept inching closer. Caroline was almost digging her nails into him.  
"I don't believe you Caroline. Just stop fighting. Or better yet just let me leave. I don't want this to escalate if you still don't know what you want."

Wait her head was spinning. She was so confused was he messing with her head? Maybe she was about to overdose on his voice she heard it a lot today.  
Caroline stared at his lips. They looked soft and gentle. Even though they were the lips of a psychopath.  
Klaus grabbed her arms. He didn't like her clawing him so he pinned her up against the door.  
"I'm going to leave Caroline. You understand? You look awfully confused."  
"I'm not confused…good.. GO..what do I care. I just didn't want you running out now that you know you're a hypocrite."

Klaus gave her a kiss on the cheek. Caroline's heart stopped and she froze up completely.  
He took two steps back and let her arms go.

~~Abrupt break back to Present~~~

"AND…and then we just had sex. End of story." Caroline said very flustered. Bonnie was sitting in the passenger seat with her jaw wide open.  
"WHAT? You ripped me off here! You can't just cut it off like that! Caroline Forbes."  
"Well you can't know details JESUS BONNIE."  
"This is Klaus you're talking about. You're not allowed to just say oh hey he kissed me on the cheek then boom. How did it get from this to THAT? How did it get to boom."

Caroline blushed again.  
She didn't know if she should tell her.  
"You said Klaus wanted to leave. So spill it Former Miss Mystic Falls."  
"IT WAS…ME. OK? Something came over me and I just attacked him. I just.."  
Caroline bit her lip and she tried not to look at Bonnie.

WOW can we open the door or something it was hella hot in the car all of a sudden.  
Caroline was very flustered obviously.  
She opened the car door and tried not to laugh.

"I just wanted to …well I needed to."  
"Fuck him? Care you've lost your mind."  
"BONNIE!"

Ahh Caroline wanted to cry. She wanted to laugh, scream, throw up. All of the above.  
"Well you said you did it more than once with him."  
Her face got redder.  
"With Klaus…I've never felt like that. He's very good." OH wow she covered her face.  
"Well yeah he's a million years old. He's probably got a lot of experience." Bonnie was making fun of her she hated it!

She really didn't want to be getting into this.  
But she couldn't help herself. It felt good to talk about it.

"Well anyway after he kissed me on the cheek I lost my mind temporarily and pushed him to the couch. Everytime I see my mom sitting on that couch I freak out a bit. We eventually went to my room."  
Bonnie was laughing and Caroline didn't know if she should see this as funny.  
Ok it was funny.

Well sorta…this was actually kinda serious.  
"It was different with him. Klaus is very expressive and he really pays attention to me. That's one thing that Tyler never really did. Well during sex I mean. Tyler just…you know pounces and does what he wants."  
"Sounds to ME you like Klaus a lot."

Caroline's face turned into a glare. How could Bonnie say that?  
"Please Bonnie the man is INNNNSANNEEE…and very hypocritical and a narcissist."  
"Well you did sleep with him. You obviously liked it."  
"WARGHHH ok I'm going home. Tyler might be there he told me not to stay long. Can I see you tonight and tell you what happened?"  
"uhh if you don't I'll be seriously pissed. You're coming over and maybe I can ask Elena?"

Caroline sighed and thought about it.  
Elena was one of the last people she wanted to see.  
But for Bonnie's happiness she'd endure her presence and tell her poser good friend all her business. Even if she knew that she wouldn't care.  
"Sure…call Elena if you want. Just like old times."

Caroline took Bonnie back to Rebekah's house. The two said their goodbyes and Caroline drove home.  
She still had a lot to tell Bonnie and she couldn't get the burning thoughts off her mind.  
When it got quiet Caroline wanted to hear the sound of Klaus's voice.

But she knew that wouldn't happen anymore.  
She turned on the radio to distract her mind.

Chapter three: End

* * *

Thanks again for reading I'll try to update the next chapter soon!


	4. just like old times

Chapter Four:

Caroline set her bag down on the table and she took a seat.  
She breathed in deep and tried to clear her head. Klaus. Tyler. Tyler Klaus Klaus Tyler awqhuioweqhdadas !  
UGH the poor girl was breaking her brain open like an egg over a skillet.  
Sometime soon she was going to have to tell them what was going on.  
But which one? Howwwwwwwwwwwwwww could she possibly bring up this information without one of them or BOTH of them lashing out?  
Caroline's phone went off and she jumped for it. She got a text from Bonnie.  
[Come over at six ok? Elena's coming over too. I have some tea for you!]

Caroline didn't want to see Elena grrr…  
[Ok that's fine I'll see you then.] she texted back and sighed heavily.

She imagined Klaus going on a rampage if he found out.  
Tyler would just rage cage Klaus and get his head chopped off.  
Oi…her head hurt.  
Caroline decided to take a nap.

But of course in her head her thoughts went back to her now foolish screw up.

~~Flashback to screw up~~

Caroline was lying in bed with a lump in her throat.  
There was Klaus…directly beside her. He had his arm draped over her waist and he was sleeping.  
Oh jesus. Holy shit.  
No no no non onooo nooooo oh my god what the hell have I done? Her mind raced and she scurried around in search of her phone.

She checked it in a panic.  
Nothing. No messages from anyone. Caroline was hoping for some message from Tyler. But that never seemed to happen.  
Oh god….her stomach twisted in knots.  
Caroline slipped out of bed and she looked for her clothes.

Well she needed his clothes because he needed to LEAVE.  
"Morning love."  
AH! She jumped. Klaus was awake?! She turned and looked at him. Oh crap she was still naked.  
Her clothes were downstairs. His clothes were also scattered about downstairs. Great… hopefully her mom didn't come home!

Klaus was sitting up straight. His hair was all messy and he looked exhausted.  
She came to realize he always looked kinda tired.  
Uhh…  
She just stared at him. She had this look of guilt or torment something. Uhh…hello?  
She said nothing to him. Caroline just stared at him.  
"I should go." He said quietly as he moved to get up.

"WAIT you're naked."  
"I'm sorry?" Klaus seemed irritated or something. Caroline grabbed the top blanket and she wrapped up in it.  
"Your clothes are downstairs." She stated the obvious as he wrapped a sheet around his waist and he stood up.  
He looked more like a werewolf hybrid vampire freak with his hair all messed up like that. Caroline thought it was cute.

Ugh she rolled her eyes at herself.

Klaus just walked by her and headed downstairs.  
Ah…whu..what's his deal?  
Caroline followed him hesitantly.

She didn't know what to say to him. What the hell could she say to him.  
"Uh you hungry?" REALLY? That's what she said wow.

"No I'm fine love. I'm just going to go."  
"Why?"  
He was getting dressed and she just watched him.  
Klaus had very silky white skin Caroline got kinda lost in it. She thought a lot last night about how she could paint pictures on it. Haha not beautiful pictures like he could. She'd just paint a puppy…or something.

Yeah like he'd allow that.  
"I lost control that's why. I should have left."  
"Well I didn't want you to go." She smirked and he got really upset about something. His face told her so.  
"But for what reason love? For what reason did you want me to stay? I doubt you even know."  
What the hell? How could she not know?

"Wow just treat me like I'm an idiot…thanks. You can go now."  
"You're not an idiot Caroline. You're just a confused little girl is what I'm saying. And that's putting it lightly."  
The anger blazed through her again and he knew it. Klaus quickly tried to correct his words.  
"Not a little girl ..ok NOT a little girl love I mean …"

There was a knock at the front door. HO CRAP she was standing there with just a sheet on.  
"UHH who is it? Klaus give me your shirt." She said as she just took it.

She threw it on and went to the door.  
Caroline decided to ignore that little girl comment for the moment. She opened the door a little bit.  
A tall blonde loomed in the doorway wearing a pastel floral print with jeans.  
Rebekah. Yay….

"Is Niklaus here? He's been dodging me all day yesterday avoiding my texts and all my calls. We had an agreement to check in on each other while Silas is out and about. So where is he?"  
"Rebekah? GET A LIFE ! He…why would he be here?!"  
"He was with you yesterday his car is out front and you're wearing his shirt."

She gulped. These Originals were sharp. Super sharp.  
Klaus had his pants and shoes on now so he went to the door.  
"Little sister. Sorry to avoid you but my attention was elsewhere." He looked at Caroline and then he glanced down at his shirt.  
He seemed a bit possessive about the shirt. But she wasn't stripping it off no matter what.

"I guess I'll return for it." He smiled the first genuine smile of the morning and Caroline simply nodded.  
"You should come by for dinner tonight Caroline. So you can bring my brother back his shirt." Rebekah snarked as she closed the front door.  
He was gone.  
Just like that Klaus was gone and she was by herself in this huge house.

Caroline felt a bit overwhelmed all of a sudden. She tugged on his shirt and then gathered up her clothes.  
She was all alone now.  
For the first time she felt really lonely.  
Caroline showered and tried to brush out her very ratted up hair.

Klaus did a number on her and he got it all tangled up.  
As she brushed out the knots she thought about how he touched her. His attention was so different from Tyler's. From Matt's..even from Damon's.  
Klaus believe it or not put her needs first. When it came to …making love?  
Not just sex. That guy knew what he was doing and it was far more intimate than just flat out doing it.

She got upset and threw her stupid hairbrush.  
He couldn't win. Caroline didn't want Klaus to win.  
"You don't have feelings for him. You do NOT have feelings for him. Tyler is going to come back and you're going to show him he's wrong. It was just sex Carolineeee don't let that bastard get the better of you."

Her leg was shaking. Her body was trembling. Well her body felt really good and very satisfied thanks to Klaus.  
But she absolutely refused to let it go beyond that.  
She told herself over and over. He would not win.

Caroline called Tyler for the thousandth time.  
"Tyler I miss you. I want you to come home." She sighed and hung up.  
If only he'd return. Klaus seemed to be backing down when it came to Tyler.  
She thought about what he said…about only wanting Tyler to stay away from her.

Ugh she just cannot win.  
Caroline started putting on her make up…tried to move on from this morning's episode.

~~~Back to the Present time~~~

After her nap Caroline waited around for Tyler but gave up around the time she was supposed to go to Bonnies.  
Bonnie managed to get Elena to show up. Caroline suspected that all she had to do was mention something about her being pregnant.  
Elena would come running.

"Tyler keeps acting like a damn werewolf ACTIVIST!…I called him today and he said some crap about not coming home." Caroline sulked and Bonnie poured her some witch herbs.  
"No alcohol for you missy I mean it." Bonnie pointed at Caroline and Elena took the bottle.

Thank God Bonnie filled her in before she got there. Caroline didn't want to have to re-tell her horrific tale of shame.  
"Relax. You've got a bun in the oven Caroline. Oh and way to leave school with a bang."  
Elena was drinking and acting all DAMON like. It was irritating.  
She snagged her witch brew and she stared at it.  
"Thanks best bud Elena." She tried not to roll her eyes.

"It's pretty obvious that Klaus knocked you up Caroline. You have an original werewolf vampire spawn in there." Elena said and Caroline glared at her.  
"Stefan and Damon are all weird now over you being preggo. They are trying to solve the riddle to the vampire fertility code."  
"Elena?"  
"WHOA WHAT? You told Damon and Stefan? You can't…Klaus can NOT find out about this and neither can Tyler what the hell Elena?"

Bonnie and Caroline looked at her in complete shock.  
"UHH anyways Caroline. I invited you here because I wanted to hear more of the story so maybe just tell it."  
Right. Yeah. Change the subject. Caroline really wasn't in the mood to talk about this since Elena showed up.  
"That night I decided to go to Klaus's place. Since Rebekah asked me and so I could return his shirt."  
"Bull you went to kill Hayley." Elena cut in and Bonnie laughed at what she said.  
"Yup you went to rip her hair out ahaaa"  
"Ha ha NO. I just went over for dinner. And I ended up staying there…" Caroline coughed ahem..  
"A few days."

…  
"A FEW DAYS?" Bonnie spit up her wine AHH Caroline dodged.  
"How the hell can you stand to be near Klaus that long?" Elena oh so kindly asked.  
Caroline said nothing she just exhaled all her frustrations with a long scary sigh.  
"UUURRRAAAGGGAHHHH Shut UP Elena I just needed to screw the guy OK? Maybe I hadn't been with a guy for a …while."  
"SO you screw Klaus? Good choice Julia Roberts in Sleeping With the Enemy."

That's it. Caroline wanted to choke her.

"Caroline you had Klaus in your bed…"  
Elena was on her phone half a second later and she was texting someone.  
"Who are you texting?" Bonnie asked and Caroline tried to look at her phone.  
"I'm telling Damon you even stayed with him for a few days. Wow."

"UHH Why the hell are you telling him that? Did you just HAVE to tell him?" What the FUCK seriously.  
"I had to tell him. All three of us agree that this is very serious because if we need to take down Klaus you might be the one that will finally finish the job."

Caroline felt a jolt of fear shoot down her. Wait ….what the hell?  
Bonnie was just as shocked as she was. Non humanity Elena was really pissing her off!  
"Elena she's obviously got some feelings for the guy and you're asking her to dagger him in his sleep?" Bonnie asked as Elena portrayed no emotion whatsoever. She just kept texting.  
"During sex would work better."  
Caroline couldn't really breathe. A crazy fear washed over her. She couldn't say anything.

Elena was involving Damon and Stefan.  
"I'm not stabbing anyone while having sex ELENA. And if I stab Klaus won't Tyler die? Yeah you forgot that huh? How does that work for me?"

That selfish bitch. Seems turning off your humanity just shows everyone your real colors.  
Elena was always selfish…  
Caroline was done talking to her. So much for old times sake.  
She decided to walk home. Screw this.

Chapter Four:End

* * *

Thanks again for reading and for the reviews!


	5. The last straw

Chapter Five:

"Caroline! Wait!" She heard Elena and Caroline didn't stop walking for a second.  
Screw her. She couldn't even look her former friend in the eyes right now. Not at all lately she was being a real pain in the ass since she's turned off her humanity.  
Elena cut her off and she grabbed Caroline's arm.

"Caroline I'm sorry. I was being insensitive."  
"Yeah right. Now you want to be nice in case you need me to kill Klaus for you? I'm done with all of this! So get out of my way."  
She shoved by Elena but she was stopped by her again. Ugh all this crap made Caroline's stomach hurt she sighed and grabbed at her stomach.

"URGHhh Just leave me alone Elena!"  
"I'm really sorry. Care…We're not going to put you in the middle of anything between us and Klaus. I shouldn't have said anything because I don't want you to get stressed out."  
"Oh thanks! You're a real friend now can you let me go please?"  
"Come back to the house. Please Bonnie made you a little gift package and I've made a mess of everything. Seriously I'm really sorry Caroline I didn't want to mess this up."  
Caroline listened to Elena and she tried to figure out if she was lying or not.

She seemed like the genuine Elena she missed dearly. Then she thought about Bonnie and she scratched her head.  
"Ok. I'll go back for Bonnie. But no more crap about Klaus …I'm not going to KILL him for anyone I'm not able to ..do that Elena." Caroline started chewing on her lip as the two walked slowly back to the house.  
"How far along do you think you are?"  
"Well I don't know… I've been too freaked out to take the next step after I took three tests! Do I go to the doctor's? Tyler was around me constantly when I found out so I couldn't go then …"  
"Well now you can. You said he was acting like a werewolf activist or something right?"  
"Yeah. I think he knows something he keeps telling me I'm not the same. And I haven't spoken to Klaus since Tyler's come back. He won't even look at me."  
Elena didn't respond and the two made it to the house.

Caroline opened the door and she smiled at Bonnie.  
"Everything ok?" She asked with a sad look.  
"I guess." Caroline felt depressed. DE friggen PRESSED.  
Bonnie took Caroline's hands and she had her sit down on the couch.

Caroline wanted to cry. This was all so frustrating and Elena's previous comments didn't help much. Now she started thinking the more people that found out they might try to use her to hurt Klaus..or some crap like that.  
"Here drink this tea and just relax ok?"  
"Elena said you had a gift package?" She was curious to know what that was about.

Bonnie's eyes lit up and she burst with joy.  
"Yeah look! It's got prenatal vitamins and some teas and a book or two so you can read up on baby stuff…ohh look at this Care!" SHe held up a weird shaped pillow thing.  
"A maternity pillow!"  
Bonnie was soooo excited. Was this some kind of witch-midwife thing? Caroline just looked at all the goodies in total shock.

"I…wow this is really happening right now isn't it?" Caroline covered her mouth and she looked at the pillow.  
She took the book out of the gift bag and she looked through it.  
OH wow…..  
She looked at Elena with a WHY ME? expression.  
"How..how am I going to tell Klaus? Well if it is his I mean..well how am I going to tell Tyler too? What the hell do I do guys? How do I tell my mom? How do I even tell my stupid doctor?"  
They both just shrugged and Caroline sighed. She drank the tea.

"Well first you have to pick the guy you want to be with. Annd then go from there." Elena said as she went for the alcohol.  
"What did you say to Klaus whenever Tyler came back into town? Why won't he even look at you?" Bonnie asked and Caroline almost choked on her tea.

She started coughing ACK…she could have hacked up her lung.  
"Uh..well." She coughed again. Ahoo that's some strong tea.  
"I said uh.." Caroline started chewing on her lip again.

"Well Rebekah was actually the one that egged all this on. When she realized what was happening between Klaus and I she took it upon herself to find Tyler and bring him back. Or so she said…I remember on the last day I was there they were fighting."

"Who? Klaus and Rebekah?"  
"Yeah I walked in on them fighting."

~~~Klaus's room flashback status~~~

She could hear them yelling all the way to Klaus's room. Caroline woke up and she quickly put on some clothes.  
She wandered into the hallway and she listened.

"You've got one werewolf waiting like a lovesick puppy for some bogus information and you've got the other one's girlfriend lying in your bed. How far are you going to drop your guard Nik I'm serious. One of them is bound to dagger you."  
"I appreciate the concern little sister but if any of them try it I will see it coming. I dare Caroline to try and kill me she wouldn't."  
"You don't know that Nik that's what I'm saying this. She's best friends with Elena. And I'm going to show you."

Rebekah was doing something Caroline couldn't tell. But she was trying her hardest to listen in and not be discovered.  
His sister was worried she'd kill Klaus? Well she never even thought of doing that. How was she going to show him anything?  
"Maybe you should just mind your business." Klaus was getting his scary voice. Caroline could hear his tone changing but it obviously didn't matter to Rebekah.

"You're right. Maybe I should because you being in love is the best thing I've seen in a long time brother. But I'm your sister and I know silly girls like Caroline Forbes. I have to show you Nik you'll understand soon enough."  
"SHOW ME WHAT?"  
Ok he was pissed now Caroline backed up a bit.

"I have her boyfriend Tyler. He's downstairs."  
Caroline's voice got stuck in her throat. Rebekah had Tyler? Wait why?  
As soon as she heard that she came out from hiding and walked into the living room.  
"You have Tyler? Where is he?!" Caroline walked up to Rebekah who seemed a bit too relaxed for some reason.  
"You heard me…he's downstairs."  
Caroline looked at Klaus.

She had a lot of questions about how he got there. But she never got around to asking.  
At the moment all she did was study Klaus's face.  
He wasn't really expressing anything at first but then he looked away sad.  
"You aren't going to kill him are you?" she asked both of them.

Klaus said nothing and Rebekah just smiled.  
"Well aren't you going to take me to him." Caroline said kinda bossy and Rebekah kept her grin.  
Whatever her reasoning was for this Caroline didn't know or care. She wanted to see Tyler.  
"Right this way bossy pants." Rebekah said as she walked off. She beckoned for her to follow and she did. Before she headed down the stairs Klaus gently grabbed her hand.

"Caroline.. you aren't going to go back to the little brutus are you?"  
His question shocked her and she could only stare at him. A whirl of thoughts raced to her head and Caroline tried to grip some words to say.  
But then all she could think about was how much shit Tyler's already been through because of these people.  
"LOOK YOU…I still remain too smart to be seduced by you. We may have slept together a few times but that's as far as it goes. I love Tyler and if you kill him you might as well kill me too…because I'll never go near you again."  
She jerked her hand away from him.

She watched his face change for a moment. It went from disappointed back to sad.  
Klaus just retreated and backed away from her. He took off somewhere within the house. Caroline watched him go and she instantly felt guilty about what she said.  
Ugh Whyyyy did she just mouth off like that she didn't…  
"Klaus..I.." SHIT. She felt a cold stab of regret after that one.

"Are you coming Caroline? Your boy toy needs you." Rebekah's voice traveled up the stairs.  
She was testing her. Klaus's sister was testing her Caroline couldn't see it until that moment.  
"It's funny how you decided to stick around here and not LEAVE with someone you supposedly love…don't you think that's funny Caroline?"  
Damn that bitch. She ignored that comment.  
She looked down where Tyler was being held and then she looked where Klaus walked away.  
Caroline headed down to see Tyler. She had to be sure he was ok.

~~~Back at Bonnie's Present Time~~~

"And now he won't talk to me. He won't look at me..and that dumb fleabag Hayley has been shacking up with him ever since."  
Caroline wanted to rip her own hair out UGHHHH  
"Well why isn't Hayley pregnant? No offense…just asking."  
"How the hell would I know? All I know is he's openly screwing around with her. I even saw her before the stupid party Rebekah had today and I wanted to throw up."

All three girls sighed. Maybe they were all at a loss.  
"His sister set me up."  
Caroline drank more tea she was really starting to like it. But then the thought of Klaus's face made her sad again.  
"Well what would Klaus do if you tried to talk to him? What if we take you over there right now?" Elena was being devious and Bonnie was right along with it.  
"Yeah we'll so take you over there."  
"GUYS? Seriously I can't talk to him."

NO FREAKING WAY that was happening. Elena and Bonnie were up getting car keys and getting ready to leave.  
Uhh..

"I'm not going. I can't talk to him you guys are insane." !  
"Might as well rip the band-aid off now Caroline. Before you run into him and you don't have your support group around to help."  
"Yeah one of us will tie up the fleabag and you can just talk to him. YOU HURT HIM..Care atleast make it right." Bonnie and Elena were ganging up on her!

Caroline watched her tea get snagged away and Elena forced Caroline to her feet.  
"Yeah as I said earlier it's totally his baby so forget crying over Tyler." They mushed her to Bonnie's car.  
Caroline shook her head No NO NO NOOOOOO

"You're going to tell him tonight got it? Now let's go move it.." Elena shoved her in the car AHHHH CRAP crap the girls drove off and Caroline hugged her knees.  
This was totally insane by the way! She wasn't liking this one bit.

CHAPTER FIVE: END

* * *

Thanks again for sticking with the story! I think the next chapter will be the conclusion. Thanks again for reading and I'll have the next chapter up soon!


	6. over a barrel

Chapter Six:

It was a long drive to Klaus's place. Caroline chewed on her thoughts as the music filled up the silence between all three of them.  
She did not want to see him. But at the same time seeing him was the only thing she wanted.  
Caroline caught Elena staring at her.  
"What?" she asked feeling uncomfortable.  
"You know it's his hybrid spawn…don't you?" Elena asked and Caroline cleared her throat.

Bonnie was trying to look at Caroline's reaction and drive at the same time.  
Caroline just shrugged her shoulders and stared out the window.  
The truth was…she did know. She knew since she took the test that it was Klaus's 'hybrid spawn'. That's what scared her the most.

Because it meant that Klaus won this ridiculous battle between them.  
"When Tyler came back I tried to snap back to normal. Act like my old self and pretend like nothing happened. It turned out I couldn't even sleep with him. I tried a few times. But each time he said I wasn't the same and he'd take off like a damn child. So yeah…it can only be his."  
She didn't feel like sharing that part before.  
Caroline didn't want them knowing all the juicy details. But Elena asked so it just kinda came out.

Elena looked smug and full of herself.  
"I knew it."  
Yeah good for you Elena yay you're doing big things! She sarcastically thought to herself and Caroline saw his house up in the distance.  
Her nerves started to flutter and she grew afraid.  
She couldn't face him. Caroline didn't want to be in this situation.  
"I can't do this guys. Turn back I don't want to go in there!" she yelled instantly panicked.  
"What are you going to do? Lie and say it's Tyler's and fake your way through that relationship? You need to tell Klaus."  
"Don't tell me what I need to do ELENA. "

Tch… she glared and crossed her arms.  
Bonnie parked. CRAP. No no no no no no n no nnnnnoooooo nooooo…..Elena was yanking her out of the car.  
Caroline tried to claw away…  
"GROW UP CAROLINE." Elena barked as she pulled her over to the front door.  
Bonnie knocked.

GARGHHH she straightened her stance and fixed her clothes. Caroline started scrunching her hair and suddenly felt like her clothes were ten sizes too big and ten shades uglier.  
The door flew open and there stood the scorpion woman.  
Rebekah.  
"Hey Rebekah can we come in?" Elena asked as Rebekah smiled at her. It seemed the two of them became besties at some point. Rebekah was smiling until she saw Caroline.  
"Hold up. Why is she here." She pointed her out and Caroline said nothing.

"She needs to talk to Klaus." Elena stated and Rebekah laughed.  
"Like hell she does. You're not going near my brother…"  
"You invited her to the bury the hatchet party today. Remember?" Elena was negotiating. She and Bonnie just stood there and listened. Being in the peanut gallery was oh so fun.

"But that was today. With a group of people. Including me. Caroline had her chance and she chose her filthy wolf boy. Just as my brother's chosen his filthy wolf girl. So have a good night."  
She said it with a grin and she went to close the door.  
The filthy wolf girl comment is what caused the rage to flare through Caroline and she shoved the door back open.  
"I need to talk to him. EXCUSE ME." Ugh she jammed by Rebekah and she marched into the living room.  
Elena and Bonnie stayed in the doorway.  
"We can explain Rebekah if you want?"  
"Please do…because I want to tear her head off."  
Caroline left the three of them and she headed deeper into the house.

She stopped at Klaus's painting room. She didn't see him in there but she saw all his art. Suddenly her bravery disappeared.  
She headed to the dining area. Klaus was sitting at the table eating dinner. Hayley was sitting on the table directly beside him.

She looked like a slut. Typical. Caroline cleared her throat loudly so the two would notice she was there.  
Hayley looked at her and so did Klaus. But Klaus turned his focus back to his food. He just stared at it.  
"I need to talk to you. Alone." Caroline said as Klaus picked up his wine glass.  
Hayley slid off the table and she approached Caroline.

"I don't think he wants to talk to you. He told me all about.."  
"THANKS HAYLEY but I'm not talking to you." Caroline snapped at her and the two exchanged glares.  
What sucked was the fact that all Hayley had to do was bite her once. If she could.

She was so busy glaring she didn't notice Klaus stand up. He was in-between them instantly and he separated the two.  
"Hayley give us a moment…"  
Klaus said and Hayley's rage suppressed. The wolf girl rolled her eyes and she headed to the common area. Where Elena and the others were.

Caroline faced Klaus and he still wouldn't look at her.  
In fact he went to sit back down at the table. He didn't say anything.  
This was the hard part. Caroline started to wonder what exactly she was going to say?  
"Klaus…I didn't mean what I said to you. I just said it…"  
He glanced at her but then he looked away.  
"Right and you taking Tyler back and playing house I guess you didn't mean that either." He finally looked at her. Finally spoke to her. But Klaus had his scary voice on. There was a growl behind his voice that scared her.

"I did mean to do that. You took him away from me and I wanted him back…"  
"You know you're pretty selfish Caroline. I've done just about everything I could to change for you."  
Ok she stepped away from him his tone was scary and Klaus started shouting.  
"I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANTED FROM ME! Every emotion you needed from me I provided. Anytime you and your idiotic friends needed me did you not see that I was there? In some shape or form…What more can I do please enlighten me."  
Ok Klaus you need to vent go ahead just do it.  
Caroline invited him to continue…if he had something else to say. She knew he was angry.  
"I might be a hybrid love but I'm a vampire too…how do you know my humanity wasn't off or something when I did those terrible unforgivable things? " He stared at her with a lost expression.

Maybe he didn't know how to act. Klaus looked confused about what to say to her.  
"Wait your humanity was off?" She asked him as he scratched his neck.  
"For a long time it was. I turned it back on after I met you. You see you have NO IDEA and all you do is mess with my head. You play me for a fool any chance you get and my sister was right one of these days you will dagger me. Then all this time I've spent trying to be with you will have been a waste. YOU STUPID GIRL I SHOULD KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND." He approached her and Klaus grabbed her throat.

Caroline screamed and she grabbed his hands.  
"STOP! KLAUS STOP! You're hurt!…I hurt you. I'm sorry!  
"YOU'RE LYING. ALL YOU'VE DONE IS LIE TO ME." He screamed at her and Caroline touched his face. He was choking her and as soon as she started to cry he let her go.

It was as if he couldn't control himself.  
Caroline gasped and sat down on the floor. He choked her. Holy shit Klaus actually did something to hurt her.  
Did he turn it back off or something? She caught her breath and tried to steady her breathing.  
He was so angry. Caroline didn't know what to do to calm him down.

Ah…she rubbed the tears from her eyes and then hugged her stomach.  
"Klaus, you're right I have lied to you. I was trying so hard not to let you in. I didn't want you to defeat me. You took Tyler away and while he was gone I didn't want you to know that you took his place. IT'S NOT FAIR! You showed up and completely took over my life. And now I'm…I'm.." She struggled where she sat and Klaus just looked down at her.

"I didn't want you to win is that so wrong?!"  
Klaus said nothing. He just glared down at her and he paced around.  
She was searching for the words to comfort him. Caroline tried to stand up but it was a struggle. Klaus gently picked her up and he fixed her shirt.

He fell silent and just touched her neck.  
Caroline's eyes swelled up with tears again.  
"I'm sorry…Klaus would you say something please?" she wiped her face and tried to ignore the sharp pain in her head.  
Crying hurt. She hated it.

Her whole body hurt lately..Klaus was rubbing her arms and he gently pulled her into a hug.  
"I love you Caroline. You knew that…so what else is there to say? You want Tyler then GO. Be with your coward brutus. But I can't do this anymore. I don't want to play this power game with you anymore love." He let her go and he stepped back.

Caroline grabbed his shirt. She pulled him back to her and their lips locked together. She edged closer and the kiss grew deeper. Like they hadn't kissed in years.  
Caroline never admitted to anyone that she completely drowned in every kiss she shared with him. Everytime he touched her and every time she felt his lips Caroline got lost.  
She wouldn't even admit it to herself.

He grabbed her waist and she clawed her way under his shirt. Neither one broke away from the kiss it just grew hungrier and more intense.  
Caroline forced him back and slammed him against the table.  
She couldn't help it she liked to pounce him. Klaus didn't mind it in fact he welcomed her control.

Finally they broke from the kiss to breathe. Caroline drew breath but quickly started kissing down his neck.  
Ugh she wanted him…She needed him that craving was taking over her again.  
But she knew she had to tell him…He didn't know the other reason why she was there.  
He moved to his chair and he pulled Caroline on his lap. She couldn't stop. There was no willpower within her that could keep her from kissing him. From taking this farther.  
She undid his pants and he pushed her skirt up to her waist.  
Unf Fuccccckkk ok a quickie and then she'd tell him? The whole time the two were lip-locked and clawing on one another.  
Right there by the dining room table.  
It was too heated and it got even more heated as Klaus lifted her and he pinned Caroline on the table now..  
She forced his pants down his hips and she wrapped a leg around his waist.

He was too in the zone for this to stop now. Forget that SHE was too in the zone and she needed all Klaus had to give her.  
She gasped and got lost against his soft wet lips. Caroline was ravaging his face as he ravaged her body. The two were burning up as he roughly thrust in and got everything started.

~~~ IN A ROOM NOT SO FAR AWAY~~~

Rebekah, Elena, Bonnie, and Hayley were all sitting around and they heard what was transpiring in the room a few feet over.  
"Are they?….."  
"Yes they are."

Everyone suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable..except for Hayley.  
"I think it's hot." She said as she tried to look in.  
"That's my brother in there JESUS FUCKING CHRIST NIKLAUS!" she screamed as the others laughed.

"I think we should leave. Anybody up for a drink? I'd rather be anywhere else right now." Elena asked as everyone stood up.  
"I'm down."  
"Down."  
"Mee toooo.." Bonnie ended the circle of agreements and they all rushed out.  
Rebekah jumped in the car. She was probably freaking out the most.  
"There's no way to un-hear all of that….."  
"Funniest part is that she's pregnant." Elena said as Bonnie drove away very quickly.

Everyone went silent…..  
"Is it safe to be doing that while being knocked up?" Rebekah asked with a cringe..  
"Who knows? They're dysfunctional but …they somehow work. Auntie Rebekah." hAHA Elena laughed.  
Rebekah's face turned snow white.  
"I'm going to throw up. Pull over seriously the thought of Nik cradling an infant is making me.." BLuuu….the girl flat out threw up.

Hayley held her hair as she threw up.  
"It's just the shock of it all Rebekah. Just wait till Klaus finds out." She said as everyone kept their thoughts lock up for themselves and themselves alone.  
"OHH GAWWWDDD I still can't UN-HEAR THAT! BLUURRPPP" Rebekah barreled over and threw up some more.

CHAPTER SIX: END

* * *

Is this the last chapter? DUN DUN DUNNNnn Not sure haha thanks for reading. I will watch the new episode and possibly update again. So stay tuned! Caroline still has to tell Klaus right?

Thanks again for reading and reviewing!


	7. The Confession

Chapter Seven:

Once Rebekah was done throwing up her dinner all four girls decided to head to Stefan and Damon's place.  
Hayley wasn't their pick for a drinking buddy but atleast she wouldn't be a bore.  
They took over the house once they arrived. They hunted down snacks and drinks and basically made themselves at home.

Well it was Elena's home now so what she says goes.  
One by one the Salvatore brothers emerged and neither of them protested the situation.  
All they could do was lurk around now that their living room was taken over by GIRLS.

"First off I really have been wanting to apologize to Caroline and all you guys about the whole…hybrid slaughter. Professor Shane convinced me he'd help me find my family. I just put myself first so I'm sorry." Hayley was apologizing as she drank and the group was just staring at her.

Elena was intending on getting drunk and Rebekah was still a bit grossed out.  
Bonnie listened to Hayley and she understood the webs of deception that shady Shane spun.  
"It's cool Hayley we've all put ourselves first once or twice." Bonnie gave her a honest smile and then she took a drink.  
It felt good to just relax and enjoy some company for once.

"So will you be staying the hell away from my brother? Or are you still going to prance about his house like a filthy little tramp?" Rebekah asked bluntly and Hayley returned her glare.  
"Klaus is helping me with something and I was helping him. Nothing more. I wasn't that into your brother to begin with we just relate is all."  
"You didn't answer me."  
You couldn't tell if the two were going to start fighting. But Rebekah had this look that could cause a throw down.

"Well right now we're.."  
"You two oil wrestle. I'll go get the oil …Stefan you make the ring." Damon chimed in attempting to lighten the mood.

"Shut up Damon..Ladies where's Caroline? I wanted to ask her about..well you know." Stefan asked the group and they all looked at him.  
"With Klaus…seems the two had a bit of frustration to work out. Right Rebekah?" Elena asked as Rebekah cringed and hopped away. She frolicked over to Stefan and Elena just ignored her.  
"Ah. I see well is she doing ok?" Stefan asked and Rebekah covered his mouth with her hand.  
"She's fine. Klaus won't be killing her precious Tyler…she'll have his hybrid baby and the two will ride off into the sunset together. Caroline Forbes officially gets to have the cake and eat it too." Rebekah said sarcastically as Stefan smiled.

Well he sort of smiled. Caroline was a good friend to him so of course he was worried.  
Damon actually came back from somewhere with four large jugs of cooking oil.  
"Who's ready to get greased up?" He was serious.

All the girls stared at him…then they looked at each other. Uhhh…  
Elena raised her hand.  
"ME! Me mememeee meee I'll fight Hayley but NO BITING." Elena made that point very clear.  
"Alright then." The two stripped to their bra and panties.

Damon gave the happiest grin to Stefan.  
"I'm officially in heaven…there is one. I'm an official believer now."  
"Take it downstairs…" The younger brother spoke reasonably as the three left..  
WWWWHHHOAAA Where the hell was this leading?  
It left Stefan. Rebekah, and Bonnie alone which was much better for them.  
"Does Klaus know yet?" He asked the girls and they both shook their heads.  
"They didn't get around to discussing it." Bonnie frowned because she felt kinda awkward.  
"Well Silas is still out there. We've all been having our fun but we're forgetting that he can strike at any moment. In fact he could be pretending to be any of us as we speak so we really need to be careful."  
He was so serious Bonnie was trying to focus.

Stefan was right. They were all letting their guards down.  
"Rebekah I hate to say it but you, Elijah, and Klaus are our only trump cards we have right now and if Silas learns about Caroline this could get bloody. We really have to stick by her and protect her and we've got to keep this a secret."  
"Well everyone here already knows and the one I trust the least is HAYLEY. So let me kill her."  
"Rebekah….come on."  
Stefan was officially the voice of reason and Bonnie agreed about everything he said.

"Personal stuff aside. Klaus has obviously formed some sort of alliance with her. I don't want to upset your brother…no offense but he's kinda unpredictable and we need him to stay on our side…for now."  
"Yeah. Sure Stefan you're always right huh…" Rebekah had a frown now. Bonnie took another drink and she thought about Caroline.

There was no sunset for her to ride off into. The girl was in a mess and Bonnie felt really bad for her friend.  
"It's still strange..I wanted the cure so I could be human and have a family. I'm being kept away from the cure and now miraculously my psychotic brother gets handed a family on a silver platter. Cruel irony don't you think…how Nik always seems to win? How the hell is Caroline pregnant?"  
Rebekah's words raked through Bonnie's brain.

A vampire being pregnant was mysterious. To her knowledge it was impossible.  
"Could it be a spell Bonnie?" Stefan asked and she looked at him quizzically.  
"It…it could..but why would anyone cast a spell on Caroline to be pregnant?" the idea of that was just odd for Bonnie to comprehend.  
"Not Caroline…Klaus. Maybe Silas…or someone is starting to act against him. Hitting him where it hurts. We have to think of all the possibilities Bonnie."

"I need to go home and look over some spells. I'll figure out if there are even spells that can do such a thing. If there is than that's really coincidental…if not than maybe Caroline really is pregnant."  
"We'll go with you. Ok?" He asked and how could she refuse?  
Stefan was obviously onto something..

"What you're saying is logical..my brother does have a lot of enemies. We have a lot of ancient spell books you can look through too Bonnie. But I don't want to go to Klaus's to get it just yet. I doubt their through." Bonnie laughed and Rebekah had that disgusted look again.

Stefan figured it out and he just grinned.  
The three left the house to go Scooby-doo some clues.

~~~Back at Klaus's ~~~~

Klaus and Caroline were coiled up together in his huge bed. At some point they moved to his room. They were both exhausted and trying to breathe normally.

"I literally can't stop .." He said as he attacked her neck. Klaus's teeth broke her skin and Caroline reached for something to bite. He kept forgetting that his damn bite could kill her! Caroline tried to bite his shoulder. But it didn't work..so she gripped his hand and brought it to her lips.  
She bit his wrist and the reality set in for him.  
Klaus stopped feeding on her neck and he laughed loudly.  
"Sorry love but I can't stop. Everytime I'm near you I have to…"

She pulled him into a bloody kiss. The two exchanged each other's blood until Caroline forced their lips apart.  
"KLAUS…we have to talk."  
"You've been saying that..so talk." He said with a smile as he started kissing her neck gently.  
He covered her body with his again and Caroline started laughing.

She absolutely COULD NOT get this man to stop screwing her! Caroline absolutely adored it but she really needed to talk to him.  
His lips attacked hers again. Klaus was playing games she wasn't able to talk with his tongue down her throat.

"I can't help myself." He mumbled against her lips as she rubbed his back.  
"That's WHAT we have to talk about. Klaus you …you went all crazy on me!..you can't stop…so..umm."  
"What? You don't like it? You just have to say so love I won't kill you or anything."  
His face was all sad. NO! that's not!

"Wait! I'm not talking about…..hold on let me get my thoughts right."  
Caroline took a minute to think. She had to tell him now before he decided they should have sex AGAIN.  
Hahaha Caroline wouldn't deny him. Hell no.

She had to tell him now and she had to tell him right.

"I don't think I've ever really been in love before Caroline." Klaus interrupted her thought process and she looked into his eyes.  
Wait what?  
"But you're like a million years old! How have you never been in love?" She studied his face and he was actually bashful about the subject.  
Klaus was blushing…his face was pink?! That's a first.

"I'm not a million years old love. However you're right it's been too many lifetimes to keep track. I have had many relations but I can't remember ever feeling like this before."  
She started blushing as well. Sure she's said 'I love You' a whole lot since she started dating silly boys. She honestly did love Tyler…  
Or so she thought.

For some reason she didn't just blurt out I LOVE YOU derpp derrpp to Klaus. She was realizing that now.  
Maybe for once Caroline Forbes showed someone she loved them by not saying it? Huh. Go figure.  
Wait wait waitwaitwait WAITTTT she needed to TELL HIM DAMN IT!  
"There was one time I thought I was…but it doesn't compare to the way you've made me-"  
Caroline kissed him. She needed to shut him up so she could think. She was pretty close to telling him but she still had a deep fear about how he'd react to things.

He could be extremely scary. Just sayin.  
She broke the kiss and she tried again.  
"I'm trying to TELL you something Klaus! Now don't freak out here's the thing…"  
She started as he moved off her a bit.  
His face sunk to a very confused look. He didn't know what to expect she could see it in his face.  
"Now, since you and I have been hooking up you've been …very unrestrained. Which is good! Don't…uhhh ahhh how do I say this?"  
He just stared at her.  
Caroline started to get nervous.

UGH ok enough of this! Caroline just bit her tongue and then decided OK OUT WITH IT.  
"KLAUS! Somehow…*clears throat*….. you got me pregnant. Now…I don't know HOW….I don't know WHEN…or after which time…we…but…YEAH…It's all your fault."  
Caroline winced and looked away from him. She started gnawing on her tongue. Ah. Ah. Ah. Ahhh she chomped on her bottom lip.

Caroline's face grew hot and it trailed down to her feet.  
Klaus was silent for a while she looked up at his face to see his reaction.  
"How is that possible?" he asked quietly.  
Caroline just tossed her hands up.  
"I don't know. But it happened. Sooo.." She bit her lip again. She searched his face..her eyes scanned his eyes and then she stared at his tattoo.

Ok he was really REALLY friggen quiet.  
Too damn quiet. She didn't like it. He was turning away and she couldn't tell what his face was saying.  
"Hey..Klaus look at me." She moved into him and forced eye contact. He was blankly staring and then he slowly looked at her.  
He looked sad. Klaus didn't look very happy in fact he looked depressed.  
"Hey. Why do you look so sad? Klaus.." She gave him a soft kiss and he gently returned it.

Klaus looked like he was going to cry. Ohh OH NO he…Caroline wanted to cry if he was going to cry.  
What was going through his head? Ughh why couldn't one of the vampire perks be mind-reading?  
She touched his face and made him look at her.  
"I will be a terrible father." He said quietly as she quickly hugged him. No no no noo he can't think like that.  
"You won't be terrible. Don't think like that! And if you are terrible sometimes you've got me to put you in your place right?! I won't let you get that way…HEY look at me." She made him look but he quickly turned away with a smile.  
Something she said made him smile.

He was actually smiling a lot. Caroline secretly loved his smile.  
Gosh she secretly loved a lot about him…she thought about telling him at some point.  
"Well you think you'll be putting me in my place..I just let you think that way love."  
OHOHOHO Was that a challenge? She was sooooooooo putting him in his place any chance she got.  
His smile made her smile.  
"We're in this together ok? And yes don't think for a second you're going to start being terrible …you wanted me well you've got me pal! I won't hesitate to challenge you….."  
"I know." he still had a smile.

Caroline pulled him into a kiss. She still had Tyler to worry about and her mom to tell. Atleast the hardest part was over. She finally told Klaus and she was glad to have it off her chest.  
Caroline was still scared of course. There were too many unanswered questions!

How she was pregnant was the biggest one. But she couldn't think about that now.  
All she wanted to do was return his kiss and help him be a little less terrible.

CHAPTER SEVEN: END

* * *

Thanks again for reading! Finally the confession! I'm still deciding if I want that to be the last chapter. I'm not sure. I still have some ideas buzzing around in my head regarding this story but I want to get some feedback first! if anyone out there feels like letting me know.

Thanks !


	8. No sleep till Brooklyn

Chapter Eight:

Caroline woke up in the middle of the night. She felt Klaus sleeping soundly beside her. The two were locked in an embrace she couldn't believe how comfortable she was against him.  
She could just lay there with him…  
But there was a problem here. Caroline had to PEE! And she was thirsty!

She gently turned him and she slipped off the bed.  
Whoa..ugh she had a dizzy spell as she got up. Ugh she felt like throwing up. She fought the urge to vomit and she skimmed around his room.  
She knew her clothes were thrown all over the dining room. So she'd have to steal some of his.

Ahahaaa she dug through his drawers and found a nice comfy shirt. Caroline even found some shorts.  
The idea of Klaus in shorts made her chuckle quietly.  
Ahhhh Caroline touched one of her breasts. Saaaaa they hurt.  
How annoying. She put the shorts on and she made sure he was still sleeping.

Klaus was in a deep sleep. Who would of thought he actually slept.  
It made her smile tho and she headed to the kitchen. Well actually she forgot all about her previous problems.  
Caroline wanted to explore his house.

She quietly trekked towards the kitchen but she stopped abruptly when she heard voices.  
GAH! She heard people in the living room so she slowly headed that way.  
It was the middle of the night…maybe his siblings were home?  
Caroline felt nervous as she turned the corner. The living room was full of life and she wasn't expecting it.  
Stefan, Rebekah, and Bonnie were digging through books all around the living room.

Books were scattered everywhere. Ahh Caroline felt naked all of a sudden.  
"Guys? Uhh…what are you doing?" she asked as they all looked up at her.  
Rebekah looked straight at her brothers clothes. Bonnie and Stefan looked straight at her HAIR.

"Nice sex hair." Bonnie stated and Caroline turned a billion shades of embarrassed.  
She grabbed at her destroyed blonde locks and she tried to comb it into a pony tail.  
"Did you tell Klaus?" Stefan stood up and asked. Caroline was still flustered but she shook her head yes.  
"He knows…does everyone on the freakin planet know yet?"  
"No just a handful of us. Don't worry we're keeping a tight lid on it because it's bad news if an enemy finds out."

Caroline felt a bit at ease since Stefan was apparently in charge of keeping it a secret.  
He was very good at that sorta stuff. Well he tried atleast. Damon would just blab his mouth all day everyday.  
"Where's my brother?" Rebekah asked with a semi-bitchy tone. She was apparently still annoyed with her or something.  
Caroline tugged on Klaus's shirt and she looked back at his bedroom doorway. She felt really odd right now about all this.  
"He's sleeping. What are you guys doing here?" She forgot all about them digging around Klaus's books and making a mess of the living room.

"Now that he knows..you two shouldn't start thinking of baby names and stuff just yet. You might be under a spell making you believe you're pregnant." Stefan said as Caroline's heart sunk to the floor.  
Did Stefan really just say that?  
Whu…whut?

"What? No way I've taken three tests Stefan." How the hell…Bonnie walked up to her.  
"Care…I've found a few spells that do give women the illusion of being pregnant. And since you're a vampire that might be the most logical explanation." Bonnie's words were starting to freak her out.  
"UH who the hell would make me think I'm pregnant?! That's taking things a little FAR don't you think?"  
Stefan set one of the books down.  
"To hurt Klaus…We're thinking that someone out there might be starting to make a move against him. It could be Silas …or really it could be anyone."

She backed up a bit. This..this was crazy.  
Caroline looked back at Klaus's room and her heart started to feel extremely heavy.  
The dizzy spell caught up with her again and her head started spinning.  
She was so friggen confused.

"I'm gunna throw up." She said as she headed…away..she looked for something to throw up in.  
She found a bucket used to clear ashes out or something. Oh well she threw up in that.  
But Caroline was throwing up nothing…since it had been a while since she ate anything.

Ugh she hated puking her sides hurt enough already.  
She felt really weak.  
Rebekah showed up beside her and she helped her hold her ratted up hair.  
"Easy now. It's only a possibility that it's a spell. Stefan is just being cautious." Was Rebekah trying to comfort her?  
Wahh Caroline started crying…She hated throwing up ughh it felt like her insides were spilling out into the bucket.

After being drained completely Caroline sat on the floor.  
Tears were streaming down her face and she was sweating. Ugh she felt gross.  
She wiped her mouth with her arm. But then Rebekah brought her a cool wash cloth.  
"Here you go Caroline. You look like hell." Gee thanks Rebekah.

Caroline wiped her face and she gasped when she saw a half-naked Klaus beside them all.  
"What's going on?" he asked with an irritated tone. Caroline forced herself to her feet and she tried to lead him back to his room.  
"Nothing! You…you just go back to bed." Please Klaus…she knew he'd be very upset about all this too.  
She just wanted him to sleep. To go back to whatever thoughts he was having an hour ago..a few hours ago.  
She couldn't stand to see him sad.

"Why are they here?" he asked as he walked backward. Caroline was slowly walking him back back back..  
"Well Nik first off I live here too if you haven't forgotten. Stefan and Bonnie are just tag-alongs." Rebekah was trying to help but Klaus wasn't buying it.  
"Do you think I'm stupid Rebekah…Stefan and Bonnie don't exactly hang out. NOW WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Klaus snapped to psycho scary mode.

"I'm here for girl talk. Yup." She grabbed Caroline by the arm and pulled her away from Klaus. Then she shoved Stefan Klaus's way.  
"Girl talk. You two have fun with guy talk…see ya later brother!" She dragged Caroline to her room and Bonnie followed.

Stefan was standing beside Klaus…Caroline watched as the two awkwardly started talking to each other.  
She was sure Stefan was going to tell Klaus that she might not actually be pregnant.  
It was better that way because she didn't want to see his sad face.  
Caroline crossed her arms. All she had on was Klaus's clothes. No bra! No underwear AHHH she felt naked..  
And she just threw up her guts so Caroline was officially grumpy at this point.  
Plus her HAIR was a total disaster! Her appearance just screamed sex and it made her feel very uncomfortable.  
And now she was Rebekah's prisoner while Klaus was in scary mode.

Well it was obvious that something was up. Stefan and Bonnie hanging out together was a dead give away.  
"I'm sorry Caroline. We were going to wait till morning but we stumbled on a few things and needed to research it a bit more. Rebekah told us Klaus had a ton of books for us. We had already been to Shane's office."  
"It's ok…seriously it's fine guys. But what are we going to do? How do I find out if it's a spell or…now I'm freaking out!"

Rebekah handed Caroline a hair brush. She frowned and accepted it. Ugh Klaus messed it up even more this time. It was all in knots.  
She started brushing it out..Caroline was sulking.  
"Well staying here you might be the safest. I know my brother and he won't want you out of his sight. He can be quite possessive just to let you know."  
Oh hah..Caroline already figured that out about him.

She just kept brushing her hair. Whuuu her legs were still kinda shaking. Plus she was freezing.  
Caroline wanted to sit down.  
OH WAIT HER PHONE! Caroline tried to find it on her but it obviously wasn't there.  
She still had Tyler locked in the dark.

She felt awful about everything. Rebekah and Bonnie were just watching her.  
"Don't tell me you're still thinking about that filthy wolf boy. Don't make me snap your neck."  
"I'm not! It's just….he and I haven't even..I haven't told him anything about Klaus."  
"That's his problem. Let him figure it out. If you go back to him again Klaus will probably just kill you. I would if I was him." Rebekah had her nose high up in the air.

"I'm not going to sleep with your brother then just leave!…..besides things are different now." UGH SERIOUSLY?  
"You did it before if you don't recall. Tyler was back and you just took off. My brother is so in love with you the idea of you hating him is the only reason Tyler still has a head. So if you pull that crap again I'll kill you myself. Niklaus will move on eventually."  
Rebekah spoke ruthlessly and Caroline wanted to hit her with the hairbrush.  
Bonnie was silent. But Rebekah said something that made her angry.

"Stop threatening Caroline! She's going through a lot right now..just give her a break."  
"Tough SHIT." Rebekah closed in on Caroline. Oh boy here we go…..the dangerous sister was cracking her whip.  
"She's going to have to get used to me at some point. We might as well break the ice right here and now."  
Caroline turned her head and looked at Klaus's crazy sister.

She was just as vicious as her brother. But Caroline knew she had a heart deep in that cold calculated self-absorbed package.  
"Rebekah..I love your brother. I haven't even told him that yet you're the first one to hear me say it…but I do. I think back now and I guess I always did. So can you BACK OFF? I can't handle my own emotions I can't have all you Originals freaking out on me! I can't deal with my shit and your shit too! I love your brother end of story!"  
Hooooo saying that made her body tingle and flush with warmth.

Rebekah's eyes went from malicious to totally …girly. In an instant she snapped into school-girl mode.  
She was even smiling.  
"YOU DO? Oh wow Niklaus actually has someone that can love him how exciting! I want to plan your wedding! Your baby shower, wait your bridal shower thing, your funeral , EVERYTHING! Oh wow can't believe all this is happening lets start looking at dresses." Rebekah ran off and ripped open her closet door.  
"Don't get too crazy Rebekah! We aren't getting married or anything! Slow it down!"

OH WOW…Caroline looked at Bonnie.  
She felt a bit excited now that the non-psycho Rebekah was around. Between her and Klaus talk about a rollerrr coasterrr rideee. .Now she was talking about faint pinks and pearls ..Caroline just laughed all this off.  
"Can I go back to BED?" with your brother? Ahahah

"Not a chance in hell we have a lot of things to plan. Nik told me a while ago that you like to plan parties and dances and a bunch of social stuff. Well I think we'll get along quite well." Rebekah was all smiles. You could see the family resemblance once they smiled.

"Well I'm going to bed…going home actually. Will Klaus mind if I borrow some of his books?"  
"Nah he won't even notice. Stefan and I will stay here so you're free to leave baby Bennett witch." Rebekah dismissed Bonnie and Caroline sighed and smiled at Bonnie.  
"I'll walk you out." She said as the two left the room.

Once she was free Caroline took a deep breath.  
"Sorry about all this Care..you should get some rest. This has got to be draining you dry. You and Klaus look exhausted." AHHH SHE BLUSHED BADLY..  
"I'll rest when I'm dead I guess. She's already planning my life for me so.."  
"She's excited Care..if you think about it this is kind of a big deal for these guys." Bonnie grabbed the books she wanted and they left the house.

"Atleast Elijah leaves me alone. He is probably the only normal one." saaaa…outside was freezingggg!  
Even tho it was cold as heck…Caroline walked Bonnie to her car.  
She had no shoes on and ahhhh she was kinda naked here wahhh but she didn't care she hugged Bonnie.  
"Goodnight. We'll figure out if it's a spell or not. In the meantime you just relax…maybe we'll have another girls night? ok promise me you're going to rest."  
"I promise. And yeah I need you guys right now…call me tomorrow. Night Bonnie." She lied to her friend about the resting part.. how the hell could she relax?

Caroline ran back in the house and she saw Stefan approach.  
"Can you take care of Rebekah? She wants to plan my wedding and bridal shower and kill me all at once and I have zero energy right now."  
Stefan smiled and gave Caroline a very warm comforting hug.  
"I'll take care of it. Klaus went back to bed a bit ago." He said and Caroline frowned. She figured he was pretty upset.  
Well actually she never could tell how he'd react to things.  
"How did he take it? About the spell?"  
"He's lost about it. Really confused..he said he knew a lot of upset witches that might be responsible. But he just wants to sleep."

She stayed in Stefan's arms and chewed on her lip.  
"I still have to talk to Tyler. But I'll do that tomorrow..goodnight Stefan are you staying here?" She asked as his eyes glanced towards Rebekah's room.

He nodded his head yes and she understood.  
Haa she thought those two made a cute couple..even if she was team Stefan and Elena.

Ugh so much was happening. She walked away from Stefan and she headed to Klaus's room.  
He was laying almost exactly like she left him.  
Caroline climbed under the sheets and she pulled him close.  
His eyes opened but he said nothing.  
The two just looked at each other in silence. Eventually Klaus adjusted beside her and he gently kissed her cheek.  
"I heard everything Rebekah said to you about Tyler. I'm sorry she was being nasty towards you.."  
"It's ok.."  
"No. It isn't Caroline. I put a wedge between the two of you. I stripped you of choice and basically I carved this whole situation. I called you selfish when really I'm the only selfish one here. If you need time to talk to Tyler and figure all this out it's fine..I won't be angry and I hope you don't think I'll kill you or something. I need to do some thinking myself."

Whoa.. Did Stefan finally knock some logic into Klaus?  
Hold up do some thinking? Caroline tried to hear him but her head was all cloudy. The last few weeks have just bashed her brains to mush.  
"_Do some thinking myself_ sounds a bit cryptic…you're not going to disappear on me are you Klaus?" She felt a cold stab of fear. She didn't know what he was saying and she jumped to conclusions instantly.

"No I'm not going to disappear love. I just think you need some time to process is all I'm saying. Rebekah made it seem like you're stuck here. I want to protect you of course but I do know how much stress I've placed on you. Stefan and I came up with something…but we'll discuss it tomorrow."

She stared at his face..Caroline just nodded and tried to relax her brain.  
"I'm sorry Caroline. About everything…I want to make it right if you'll let me? Whatever you want.."

"Of course I'll let you. Klaus I.."  
She wanted to tell him that she loved him at that moment. But she didn't.  
He already had enough stuff to deal with. His breathing changed..Caroline noticed that he drifted off to sleep.

She smiled and closed her eyes…wait.

Ugh Caroline still had to PEE! And she was still thirsty. She just couldn't win.  
Wahhhh!

Chapter Eight: End

* * *

WHOA! Still going strong here guys! thanks for the feedback and reviews! Is she pregnant? is it a spell? dun dun dunnnnn

let me know what you think haha thanks for reading and have a good day/night!


	9. Lyra, Cordelia, And Tamora

Chapter Nine:

Caroline was sitting at the table. Klaus was across from her. Stefan and Rebekah were sitting on each side of her.  
Her stomach growled. She was starving but the smell of food was gross…Caroline tried to suck on a blood bag but…  
Meh ..it just made her feel sick.

The others were eating..well Klaus had about two bites of something but he stopped and just stared at her.  
Her eyes shot open when she noticed her BRA hanging on Rebekah's chair.

Ahahaha Caroline stood up and she grabbed it. Rebekah must have forgot about what happened on this table last night haha..  
She smiled at Klaus. He had a devious look probably because he knew exactly what happened on that table last night.  
Caroline cleared her throat and she went to his bedroom to change her clothes.

She found her phone. Caroline had one message from Tyler..  
[Care I'm at the house now where are you?]  
She sulked when she read the message. She absolutely had to deal with this today.  
Caroline wasn't surprised to hear Klaus walk up.  
"I have to talk to Tyler..he was waiting for me at the house last night. But I don't know what to say to him."  
Klaus just looked at the floor. She was sure that he wouldn't be any help.

How could he?  
"Maybe let him do the talking then go where it leads. Do exactly what you did to me when you came here last night."  
She laughed at his advice…can you call that advice?  
Well whatever it was it made Caroline laugh.

"Elena and Bonnie are coming to get you. They are going to take you home.." He said as he put a jacket on over his shirt.  
Klaus was going somewhere obviously. Caroline wondered where but she didn't have the energy to ask.  
"Stefan and I are leaving you in Bonnie and Elena's hands. I didn't like the idea at first but he assured me that everything would be ok.."  
"Are you sending me away or something? I'm not like one of your lackeys you can just place here or there Klaus.." He straightened his jacket and he looked at her with a bit of a glare to his eyes.

He was within kissing distance. Hoo hoo Caroline wanted to give him a kiss but he obviously wasn't in the mood for it.  
"I'm not sending you away. Caroline I'm going to make things right you just have to trust me…I know that's a lot to ask but.."  
He didn't finish. Klaus got a message on his cell. His attention went to the phone…he leaned towards Caroline and kissed her on the cheek. She turned to kiss his lips but he was too quick for her and he left the room.

UGH….Caroline felt uneasy about this. She'd have to talk to Stefan at some point and get the whole scoop.  
Tyler first. Talking to Tyler was her first priority.  
Keh she used Klaus's shower and she got ready for whatever the day brought her.  
When she got out of the shower she noticed a very cute outfit set aside with a note on it.

I thought this outfit would look adorable on you! -Rebekah

Well. That saved her the trouble of getting some clothes.  
She dried off and Caroline touched her stomach.  
Hmm…she inspected herself and she felt a slight…bump.  
She knew her body..she was definitely growing a damn preggo belly bump.

The spell can't be that good…can it? She finally managed to get all the knots out of her hair.  
She entered the main part of the house wearing the outfit that Rebekah gave her.  
"Aww you look adorable Caroline."  
"Thanks Rebekah.." She smiled at her and then she looked around for Klaus. She needed to finish that kiss but he was really distracted for some reason..

Mr. Mysterious was nowhere in sight. What's his deal…Caroline ..missed him hahah how pathetic was she?  
Stefan let Elena and Bonnie in and she smiled at both of them.  
"Ready to go home Care?" Elena asked as she nodded. One other person emerged from outside.

Hayley. The wolf bitch walked in and she walked STRAIGHT over to the room Klaus was in.  
Uhh…grrrrr wha..WHY WAS THAT HUSSY HERE?  
Bonnie and Elena took Caroline's arms and they walked her out of the house.

WHA..what? No goodbye? She just swallowed her tongue and tried to catch a look at Klaus before she was gone. She only saw a glimpse of him and he was talking to Hayley.

WHAT THE HELL?

"We have a lot to do Care so come on. Tyler is at your place and I'm gunna assume he's freaking out." She said as Caroline reluctantly went into the car.  
Klaus was being very Klaus like! But he asked for her trust so…  
She didn't like it..but she didn't protest.

As soon as they were a safe distance away and the car doors were shut..Caroline decided to protest.  
Bonnie and Elena were officially being interrogated. Starting NOW.  
"Why did you bring Hayley here?"  
"Klaus needs her for something but I didn't ask.. Hayley and I oil wrestled last night it was hilarious. I won of course."  
"Oh awesome. Yeah really awesome. WHAT DOES HE NEED HER FOR?" She asked suddenly feeling really odd and stupidly insecure.  
"Who knows Caroline. You're not going to worry about that today."  
"Is it weird that he didn't kiss me or anything today? Well on the cheek but..Just asking…" Caroline was thinking out loud now about Klaus.

She just found it odd.  
"You two dating now?" Bonnie asked as Caroline looked at her.  
"Uhh no we aren't dating… no we skipped that part and decided to have a kid first." Sheesh…  
Holy hell her brain was on auto-pilot…

"Don't freak out Caroline. Klaus has a lot on his mind too. He probably just forgot to kiss you. I forget to kiss Damon or Stefan all the time." Elena shrugged her shoulders.  
Ok. Trying not to freak out. She was trying really hard.

"Stefan has this plan to get you to relax and to keep us all off the Silas radar. I'm excited actually." Bonnie added as Elena turned on some music.  
"What's the plan?" Caroline asked because she was about to burst from all these unanswered questions and all this friggen confusion.

"The three of us in total disguise. Katherine style with fake names and everything. Klaus is sending us to Paris …all expense paid relaxation vacation! Caroline we have hit the jackpot." Elena was super excited.  
"WOW HE IS SENDING ME AWAY!" ugh that asshole if she was driving she'd turn the damn car around.  
Bonnie almost stopped the car Caroline scared her so badly haha.

"Care he's not sending you away. You should have heard him this morning when he called me..he said you were beyond stressed out and Stefan convinced him this was a good idea. He doesn't want you to go anywhere but he's scared you're going to have a nervous breakdown. So trust us…you're not really in a good place mentally."

Caroline's brain chewed on Bonnie's words.  
She understood that Klaus was worried. She got that. But really Caroline just didn't want to be away from him hahaha….  
Well maybe she needed too. But her being in PARIS? And he was staying in Mystic Falls with Hayley looming around? Plus Silas could pull something…

Ugh she'd have to tell Rebekah to kill Hayley and make it look like an accident.  
Wait ughhh Tyler. She still had to deal with Tyler.  
"You aren't going to be a brat are you Caroline? If so I'm not going…"  
"Oh shut up Elena…Klaus wants to send me to Paris FINE. He better start spoiling me like he boasted he would." haha she grinned.

"You're home." Bonnie parked and Caroline looked at her house through the window.  
Her mom's patrol car was gone. Was Tyler still there?  
"Our flight leaves in two hours Care..so talk to Tyler and pack up. We have our wigs and stuff to change into before we get on the plane. Don't tell Tyler about us leaving. It's only us, Stefan, and Klaus that know about this…"  
Elena warned as Caroline got out of the car.

Got it. She nodded and she headed to her house.  
She opened the door and she saw Tyler sitting on the couch.  
He looked really pissed off. Caroline walked in…

"Tyler? You ok…I'm sorry I didn't respond I was with Bonnie and Elena. My phone died."  
He looked up at her and said nothing.  
She couldn't really follow Klaus's 'advice' if Tyler was silent…bahhh she didn't know what to say.

"You know Caroline…I pretty much figured it out the second you got me from Rebekah."  
She cleared her throat…uhh whut?  
"Tyler…ok what did you figure out."  
"You and Klaus. I could smell him all over you when you came downstairs to get me. I smell his house all over your clothes right now. I know you are together." He didn't look sad. He didn't look mad either. Tyler was just sitting there emotionless.

"If you figured it out why didn't you say anything? Why have you stuck around? Why are you here right now Tyler. It's the norm for you to just leave…." Caroline was a bit put off with this.  
Tyler was acting bizarre.  
She screamed when he showed up in front of her and he grabbed her arms.  
Tyler turned Caroline around and he held her back against his chest.

"It's called observing…before I make my move I have to be very very sure I've got my enemy completely vulnerable." Caroline tried to get away from him WHAT THE HELL?  
The more she tried to jerk free the tighter he gripped her. Ahh he was hurting her Caroline went to scream but Tyler covered her mouth.

"Right now Klaus is my biggest threat. He and I had a deal and he keeps forgetting. If he keeps it up I'm going to have to take it out on you Caroline."  
SILAS? Caroline tried to yell at him and free herself. But he was stronger and her screams were just muffled.  
"Klaus is in love with you..is he not? I saw it after you killed those witches for me. I even pretended to be you just to mess with him. You're the key to taking him down if need be. You better tell your boyfriend that he needs to stay on task."  
Caroline finally freed her face.

"Rebekah never really found Tyler! It was you this whole time? You even tried to sleep with me YOU fucking creep!" She shoved him away and gave Silas a hard slap across the face.  
The fake Tyler grabbed her arms again and he yanked her close.  
He gripped Caroline's face and almost lifted her off the floor.

Ahh AHH it hurt she kicked at him.  
"All I had to do was ask around…anyone at the Mystic Grill could tell me you're with Tyler Lockwood but he left you…he disappeared after his mother died. It was easy once I had all the variables…I knew once I got inside your head it would be easy to get to Klaus. Quite a twisted little town this Mystic Falls is…"

Her feet touched the floor again and she gasped. Silas had her backed up into a corner and his hand was edging up her thigh. WHAT A FUCKER!  
"I'm sorry to put you in the middle of this. But I need you to send Klaus a message for me."  
Caroline was scared to death here! This guy tried to seduce her as Tyler but she kept making him stop because of Klaus. He was pretty much a damn rapist! Technically she kinda slept with SILAS ****MIND BLOWNN***  
"I'm not sending him shit! What you're stupid spell?…we've got your message loud and clear. Stay away from me! Elena! Bonnie!" She tried to push him but he held her.

"Spell? What spell…I want you to tell him that he needs to work harder at getting me the cure. Or I'll find other ways to get you vulnerable Miss Forbes…I could be undressing you as Klaus and you won't even know it."  
Elena slammed through the door and Silas was gone. He disappeared instantly and Caroline stood there in total shock.  
She clawed at her clothes. It felt like he tore them off but he didn't.  
"What the hell happened? Caroline?" Elena and Bonnie ran up to her but she was very frantic.

"Silas..he's…he's been pretending to be Tyler. This whole time." She couldn't catch her breath. Elena looked around for some trace of Silas. Caroline was freaking out.  
Oh my god oh my god….she rubbed her stomach possessively.  
"I think…I think I'm really pregnant too guys I-" Elena covered Caroline's mouth and tried to shut her up. But she was beyond freaked out. She felt so violated.

"If Silas is here you can't say that ! Lets go…forget packing. We have to get you out of here." The girls took Caroline back to the car.  
She started crying…big time. Bonnie peeled out of the driveway and her tires screeched as she drove away from the house.

Holy shit!  
"I thought he was Tyler! That disgusting fucker I actually had sex with him! I need to bathe…like right now."  
Good thing she told him to stop each time…her mind wasn't all there because she was confused about Klaus.  
But Silas knew that….he was just toying with her.  
So newsflash Tyler never actually returned…  
Caroline couldn't process that part yet in fact she refused to even try.  
"Should we go back to Klaus's? Silas did just attack you!" Bonnie said as Caroline roughly shook her head.  
"No. I can't..we can't go back there I'm supposed to serve as some kind of damn message to Klaus. He just wants him to know what he did to me UGHH I hate this! I need to wash my mouth out YUUUCKKKKKKK uggghhhh"

She couldn't believe this shit.  
Caroline ran through all the stuff she did with Poser Tyler after he was back. It wasn't much but it was enough to consider it RAPE!  
"Let's just catch our flight. I need to get out of here and I definitely need a disguise at this point. Guys I gave Silas a friggen blow job."  
"Ewwwwwwwwww….." Elena and Bonnie said in unison.

Caroline just hugged her knees and she screamed against her legs.  
PSSYAAAAAAA SUCH BULLSHIT!  
Elena tossed a beautiful dark brown wig at Caroline.  
"Put it on. Your name is Lyra Hester now according to Klaus."  
"Lyra? Lyra Hester? What the hell kind of name is that?" She'd have to ask him…at some point. Caroline wouldn't be talking to him until she there were a few thousand miles between them.  
It sounded like an old lady name.

"Yeah he and Stefan picked out pretty shitty names. But oh well who cares the plan is to get the hell out of here right?" Elena smiled and she tied her hair up in a bun. Elena had a deep red wig..it looked good on her! Caroline put hers on and Elena helped her straighten it out.

Made it look real.  
"Whoa..I'm a darkie." She said and she instantly missed her blonde hair. Bonnie waited till she parked at the airport to put hers on. Hers had a maroon color to it and an extremely choppy cut. She looked hella cute and she looked like a model when she put on her sunglasses.  
"I look like Tyra Banks haha…you look cute with dark hair Caroline. No more thinking about Klaus..Tyler..or EW Silas…just no thinking whatsoever."

She wished it was that simple.  
Ugh she could just choke she felt so gross.  
"What are your names?" She forgot to ask duh she kinda needed to know. The now red-head Elena smiled..  
"My name is Cordelia Naismith..can you belive that ? Bonnie is now Tamora Pierce."  
Ugh ok so Lyra, Cordelia, and Tamora?

Caroline couldn't help it…she got her phone.  
"I'm going to call him.."  
"Carolineeeee….ughh.."  
"What? We have time and I just want to say goodbye.." She swiped the screen over to Klaus's number and she called him.  
"When did you two exchange numbers anyway?" Elena asked as the phone rang in her ear. She of course ignored her…

For a moment it felt like she was calling Tyler..because no one picked up the phone.  
She hated that..every time she called Tyler he never answered.  
It rang one more time and she almost hung up..but then she heard his voice.  
"I'm sorry love. You're probably upset with me.."  
"What gave you that idea?" She quickly responded and Klaus paused for a moment. She could hear Stefan's voice in the background.

"I didn't say goodbye to you. So I assumed." Right. Hayley being there wasn't even mentioned.  
Ugh she didn't want to start a fight with him.  
"So what's with the names?…and is it odd we didn't kiss before you sent me across the world?"  
Tch she was kinda pissed off at him. No really pissed off.

And she wanted to murder Silas. Chopping him up in little pieces would be very satisfying for Caroline.  
She didn't get a response so the three headed into the airport. She had no luggage but oh well.  
They went to the ticket machine and she looked over her bogus passport.

Her heart started pumping a bit faster when he didn't answer. What the hell Klaus are you that distracted?  
"Sorry love I'm still used to you rejecting me. I do regret not kissing you … perhaps when you return?" Yeah If he was lucky!

"The names are characters from books I like. Lyra and Hester are two of my favorite heroines. You'd like them if you read something other than a magazine."

Caroline smiled.  
"You might get a kiss when I return..I'm used to rejecting you all the time too..don't forget that and I do read books too you jerk. Um..Klaus.."  
She wanted to tell him…about Silas.  
Ugh she'd save that headache for never. Screw Silas that message was staying with her.

"What is it love…did you get the chance to talk to Tyler?" She could hear the hesitation in his voice when he asked her about him. She would NOT be giving Silas the satisfaction of getting to her.  
"No. Tyler wasn't at my house. I didn't get to talk to him." She lied yet technically didn't.  
She tried not to sound awkward and she looked at Bonnie (Tamora) and Elena (Cordeila)

"He says they are characters from books he likes. He's so weird.." She turned away and listened for Klaus to respond.  
"Well he'll turn up. He always seems to when it's the most inconvenient for me. He's perfected that art…"  
"Can I call you Klau Klau? Since we have codenames."  
HAHAHAAAAAAAAAA

Bonnie and Elena just stared at her. They laughed at the Klau Klau comment.  
"No you may not." He spoke with a stern tone but Caroline could hear his smile.  
"Whatever you say…I'm going to go now they are about to check our shoes."

"Right. Don't forget you're relaxing now Lyra..time to leave it all behind." Ugh Caroline did not like that name.  
And she really really wanted to leave a lot behind. Especially her happy new thoughts about Silas /buuuuuu^* #!^uhdasod09dq it gave her chills to think about it.  
"Klaus?" she forgot where she was for a moment …it felt like she lost him.  
"Yes love?" she heard his smile again and Caroline bit her lip. She couldn't tell him about Silas not knowing about the spell. The asshole had no idea what she was talking about so he couldn't have made her pregnant just to spite Klaus. It wasn't Silas and she wanted to tell him…

"Tell him we're going to have a ton of fun on his dime!" Elena yelled towards the phone.  
Caroline was still lost in thought. Racking her brain wanting to hint to him that there was a possibility she might really be pregnant.

She was silent for a while.  
"What is it? Caroline.." he asked as she snapped out of it. She just smiled because he actually answered the phone.  
"Nothing..it's just nice to have you on the phone." Caroline frowned.

"We have to go Lyra…come on give me the phone." Bonnie said as the security guard approached them.  
"Goodbye." She simply said and she hung up.

Caroline felt depressed and she handed her phone over. Bonnie confiscated it and the girls went through the security check.  
Holy crap! They were heading to Paris at any moment!

Reality was just setting in! Caroline was going to forget all about Mystic falls.  
They had to crash some fashion shows? Ride those bikes…eat a bunch of those thin pancake things. Art museums for Klaus and they weren't leaving until they swam in all things French hooo mannnnn there was so much to do!

Caroline was actually excited. She suppressed all her terrible thoughts and she ran with her friends onto the plane.

Chapter Nine: End

* * *

WOW Another update. whoa 2 chapters in one day! I'm off from work today that's why. I got a bit of inspiration from a reviewer. Thanks for the idea much appreciated.

I've decided that there will be 11 chapters total. So the conclusion is coming soon guys stay tuned and thanks for the feedback and reads!

What did you guys think of the Silas Twist? haha I hope it wasn't too much. But once I start writing I just can't stop!

-thanks again.


	10. Everything's official in France

Chapter Ten:

Caroline felt Silas run his hand up her thigh. She heard all his gross words and felt his disgusting touch and she woke up startled. Silas frightened her and she didn't have the heart to tell her friends.  
Maybe they knew already.

She looked over at Bonnie and Elena.  
The girls were on the third day of this France getaway trip. So far Elena's checked out all the bars in Paris so she was dead drunk. Bonnie wanted to check out all the local witch shops she could find. But tonight she also was a bit drunk. Caroline literally shopped until she dropped because the nausea almost made her hit the floor.

They were having fun roaming around pretending to be different people. They felt like fugitives and kinda enjoyed living the Katherine life.  
But right now Caroline felt alone and she needed someone to hold her gahhhh….  
Yay for drunk friends and not being able to drink because you may or may-not be pregnant.

She had to go pee and her Silas nightmare made her all sweaty…  
Caroline got up to use the bathroom. It was literally freezing in the hotel. But she ignored it and did her thing.  
Caroline couldn't stop rubbing her stomach. It felt swollen now and she really had to compel herself not to throw up.  
Ugh she washed her hands and her face….

Caroline checked the time and she frowned when she saw that it was three in the morning.  
She wondered what time it was back home.  
Ok now was her time..Caroline hunted around for Bonnie's bag and she stole back her confiscated cell phone.

She went outside on the balcony and shivered gahhhh so cold.  
Caroline took in a deep deep breath and noticed the smell of the air. The smell of life, people, cars, food, dirt, all of that stuff filled her lungs.  
Caroline decided she really liked Paris. She wanted to explore a bit of the country side before she left she had to.

Umm..she looked at her phone and she called Klaus.  
She made sure she closed the balcony door! GAHH hopefully they wouldn't get mad because it had been almost three days since she's heard his voice!  
She really really liked his voice.

Crap what time was it over there? She chewed on her lip.  
"Hello love..I was wondering what happened to you." Klaus sounded happy to hear from her haha despite it being what time? Who knows.  
"Sorry they took my phone..ha..how are you?"  
"How am I?" There was a long pause Caroline scratched at the wig on her head.

"Yeah Klaus how are you?"  
"The same I suppose..I haven't figured out if any witches have decided to curse me with an imaginary child. Rebekah and Stefan are asking any witch coven they come across…as for me I'm looking around Louisiana."  
Caroline frowned. Klaus was trying to figure out if it was a spell. She didn't know what to think but she really wanted to tell him that Silas definitely didn't put a spell on her.  
"You're in Louisiana? What's over there?"  
"Witches I've pissed off once or twice."  
Caroline laughed because he sounded so proud of himself. The two fell silent and Caroline just got lost in thought.  
She wished he was there with her…but it felt good to be away.  
"Are you enjoying France Caroline..you don't sound very rested."  
Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaa he could read her too well!  
"I'm doing good here I've been shopping and we went to a show. I think I ate too much the first day and I keep getting sick so it's really hard to really do anything."  
"Don't let Elena and Bonnie forget you're in a delicate condition and make you run around all day. You're supposed to be relaxing. I should have warned them before you left."  
Nahh her friends fully understand she's "delicate" right now hahah Klaus's concern made her feel happy tho.  
OH YEAH…..something needed to be discussed.  
"You should have done a lot of things before I left." hmm hmm what smooth words do you have for me now Klaus?  
Caroline tried not to grin.  
"Love I said I was sorry about that but I was working on getting my way over here and I do get distracted very easily." He was trying to plead for forgiveness she could tell.  
"Why do you need Hayley?" Klaus went silent. It had been eating at her since they left his house.

Why why why why the HELL was Hayley even involved in anything? She knew that Klaus had slept with her he told her so! And…you could see it in their body language.  
Klaus didn't answer. HMPHH..  
"I've been meaning to clear this up with you love…I'll explain every detail about Hayley ..Ok?"  
"Ok I'm waiting because she doesn't seem very necessary LOVE." haha  
She called him love haha Klaus didn't know what to think. But she could sense this strange shift in his voice whenever this subject was approached.  
" I'm killing two birds with one stone Caroline. Hayley is a descendent from a clan of werewolves I need to track down. A very strong bloodline. We might need their help at some point and at the same time I'm leading her to believe that you are spelled to be pregnant. I can't have Hayley thinking she has valuable information that could be used against me can I? She's the type to sell the information to the strongest bidder. So here we are in Louisiana tracking down both false leads and real leads."

Caroline's body burst into flames.  
"SHE IS THERE WITH YOU? Really Klaus!" Rage. Pure rage.  
"What does it matter if she is here with me or not? Caroline I'm not …I'm not going to engage in this there is no reason for you to be mad."  
UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YES THERE IS..jerk. Hayley was beautiful and..sexy and all blhhuuu all sexual towards him and she just irritated her!

Was it just the two of them?  
Wow..she..Caroline felt jealous. Ha haaa go figure.  
"Caroline look…my sister even convinced me to get rid of the help at my house. You know the tall beautiful servants that serve up our dishes and .."  
"Your point Klaus?"  
"My point is that I got rid of them and I'm not interested in Hayley and I consider myself …with you. Regardless what you've got going on in your head I won't take it personally. I have to serve my own dinner now! Caroline…doesn't that mean something?"  
WOW she was about to laugh hysterically…he got rid of his beautiful servant girls. Thanks Rebekahhh hahah

She was all smiles. Ok yes that did mean something to her..it meant a lot actually.  
"So are you saying that we're together in your eyes hmm?" She had to ask because it was weird they were friendssss then friends who slept together and with the whole baby thinggggg gahh should they make it official?  
" Klaus are we changing our relationship status on face book?" It sounded like Klaus was walking down a street or something. What the heck was he up to?  
"I don't know what is this face book..but I am saying yes to us being together. You know that why do you always play the coy unattainable one."  
"Because I am the coy unattainable one haha.." Her heart was racing and she couldn't stop biting her lip. She wanted to bite his lip …  
"We've already been on one date so what's the problem…can't face your friends after we consider this official?" He was making fun of her..And it sounded like Klaus was breaking into a building or something.

Saaaa she gave up. She dropped the coy unattainable act because this conversation was making her joygasm.  
"Are you asking me to consider this official Klaus? Will you just …"  
"Caroline will you be my exclusive…one and only..someone. Girlfriend seems a bit beneath me and I don't think we're quite ready for wife. So I say we just skip the labels and just chalk it up to you're with me and I'm with you."  
Gahh she couldn't talk at first..  
"Ok Klaus it's official. I'll give you a chance..I'll try you out for a while." She teased and he laughed softly.

Then Caroline heard something break. Ok he was stealing something or doing something shady.  
"Alright love you try me out all you want. Now go to sleep you need your rest." She smiled against the phone and she noticed how hot it was against her face.  
"Ok I'm going to this health spa thing today…all I will be doing is relaxing. So see ya in a few days Klaus."  
"Goodnight Caroline."  
"Hmm Goodnight." Ahh she hung up and rubbed the screen on her leg because it was warm.

She forgot how freezing it was outside. Caroline ran back in the room and she dove into bed.  
She rolled up in the blankets and tried to fall asleep.

~~A few longs hours later~~~

"HEALTH AND WELLNESS RELAXATION SPA….IN FRANCE." WHOOO HOO Caroline almost leaped up in excitement! Harr harr

Caroline was almost giddy. Her conversation with Klaus really brightened up her morning. Foo foo…  
"What's got you grinning." Elena asked as the three checked in at the front desk.  
"Hmm just viva la france I suppose." Caroline responded. She kept forgetting that Elena's humanity was off. She was still there but poor Elena wasn't the same.

Saa well Caroline would just pretend her best friend was still with them. Because she wasn't the only one going through hard times. In fact all three girls needed this break.  
Bonnie losing her grams and Jeremy. Being betrayed by Shady Shane and really she was just stripped of any chance of living life.  
Elena.. Elena couldn't even deal with all her grief. She shut it off and was now standing there like an emotion void.

Saaaaaa the girls stripped down to the resort bathrobes because it was massage time hahaaaaa  
They got official French manicures (in france) and they got official baguettes (from france)  
It was a very official themed day. Official this…official that.. Caroline must of thought of the word official a million times.

The girls got a bit spa'd out and they left to find some lunch. They were fully disguised and Elena began questioning her obvious shift in mood.  
"Why are you so giddy..it's creeping me out."  
Hmmm ok fine she decided to spill the beans.  
"I talked to Klaus this morning.."  
"Oh? You jacked your phone back I take it..what did he want." Bonnie asked as she sipped a delicious looking tea. It of course had alcohol in it so humph..no fun for Caroline.  
"He's still trying to track down anyone that might have cast the spell."

Bonnie nodded her head and Elena ordered another drink.  
"Gotta love the legal drinking age in Europe." She commented and Caroline smiled.  
"What else did he say…you're too happy spill it." Elena continued and she tried not to look so obvious. Well the cats out of the bag. Klaus made her happy about something and the two caught onto it…so she might as well share.

"We decided to be officially….a thing. He used the words exclusive and one and only someone..it was pretty cute I give him -"  
"So you're officially dating the guy who killed my Aunt Jenna and the guy who murdered your other boyfriends mother? Wow Care…let's toast to that."

UGHH Elena. Caroline just sat there and stared at her.  
"Thought you didn't care about anything…miss I have no emotions."  
"I don't. I don't care I just find the irony in it humorous. I hope you and Klaus make him a little hybrid army of babies."  
"He's more than that you know. There is a lot more to him that the stuff he has done. You of all people should know that. You expect Bonnie to look Damon in the eyes when he's the one that killed her mother and turned her into a vampire. Why? Oh of course to save you! Duh and let's not forget that you three killed her grandmother. The irony here? Is how everything that's done to save YOU gets forgotten…..." She took a drink of her non-alcoholic/boring tea.

Bonnie got upset when her family was brought up.  
"Look..guys stop fighting. Everyone here is defending someone who hurt someone…or did something but there is no sense to it. Klaus is Klaus…Damon is Damon. You both have found ways to overlook the terrible things they've done …which is fine. I'm trying to do the same."  
Elena and Caroline were just pushing each other's buttons.

"Caroline you're officially with Klaus now?"  
She looked away and nodded yes.  
"Ok then. That's your decision and we're your friends so we support you. It took a while but Elena is with Damon."  
"Well we're on again off again…not official like care-bare here." Elena gave her a snobby look. Tch..  
"Well regardless…I support both of you and your decisions. Even if I hate both of the guys you're deciding to be with. There. Spoke my peace."

Bonnie sat back and she sipped her drink.  
Haha how funny Bonnie hated both their …guy friends. It felt WEIRD calling them boys because they were hardly that. Especially Klaus. The dude was like a million years old!  
"He can't track down anything about anyone putting a spell on me. He's in Louisiana right now trying to put together some sort of clue about it."  
"Witches are everywhere so he's trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"Yeah but the three of us have eliminated Silas…he didn't do it so.."  
Caroline watched the ice as it slowly swirled around in her tea..  
Meh she decided to stop talking about that..  
"So…we'll be planning your baby shower? Is that what you're getting at Caroline?" Elena asked as her face flushed with warmth.  
WAHHH wah ohh mann she couldn't believe this ahh

"I'm actually kinda excited…about being a mom? At first I was freaking out but now…" Caroline just hugged her tummy..  
"If Silas comes near me again I will so go Kill Bill on him. Klaus is going to take him down somehow some way because.."

She remembered Klaus when he asked her to dance with him.  
_"Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male."_  
_"I don't have to prove anything love I am the alpha male."_

Hm she grinned and just sipped her tea. Klaus was so full of himself during that 1920s dance. But the funny part was he was right…  
So Caroline decided to stay silent on the matter from now on. She'd enjoy her time away and when the time came she'd tell Klaus about Silas.

Right now she was just focusing on being with her friends. She actually started planning out a baby shower with them.  
The three went crazy searching for invitations, decorations, and of course some baby stuff. She'd have a whole bunch of things to bring back from France but oh well Klaus could pay for it all to be shipped. Hhaha  
He did tell her he'd make it up to her. Whatever she wanted right?

Chapter Ten: END

* * *

Thanks for reading and all the glorious feedback! the next chapter is the conclusion so stay tuned!


	11. The End Game

Chapter Eleven:

"Anything yet?" Stefan asked as Klaus sat in his car. He was waiting at a gas station just outside Baton Rouge. They had one more place to check and then he was saying goodbye to Louisiana and calling half of this trip a bust.  
"No. no leads on the spell..I'm beginning to think I really do have an infant on the way. So now I get to baby sit my charming sister and your entire lot of idiots on top of that."  
"Aw come on Klaus. You must be getting excited. You do love Caroline don't you? You've been pursuing her forever now.."

Klaus went silent as he watched Hayley buy some snacks for the road. He could see her through the large gas station window.  
He ignored Stefan's question for a while…then he heard Rebekah in the background saying very crude things about him.

His sister was such a sweetie.

"Klaus? Rebekah and I couldn't find a witch that hates you enough to do that to you. It only leaves Silas."  
"Well it probably was Silas than. I have Hayley pretty much convinced that Caroline isn't pregnant so I suppose this wasn't a total failure."  
"You seem….odd."

His lip twitched and he stared at the steering wheel.  
Caroline was a million or so miles away…He hoped she was resting and safe. Klaus was desperate to figure out if all this was real or not. And in that desperation he felt he was too distracted to keep an eye on her..so he took Stefan's advice and sent her away.  
"I can't decide which news I'd prefer ..to find out if all this was real..or to find out it's not."  
"Well you're going to have to figure that out."  
"Why thank you Stefan. You know you're such a good friend when you're not plotting to kill me or doing something as equally dumb."

"Just figure your shit out Klaus. I'm helping you for Caroline's sake. You've got her so confused her head might spin off."  
Hayley was headed to the car…  
"Will do. I'll be back tomorrow so you and my sister can wrap up your little road trip if you want."  
"Sure. Yeah bye." Stefan hung up and Klaus did the same.

Hayley took a seat beside him and she tried to hand him a candy bar.  
"No thanks. Sugar makes me sick."  
Hayley frowned and opened the wrapper.

"You know I still think that witch you killed back there was full of shit. Her mouth said she placed that spell on her but her eyes didn't. Caroline is pregnant isn't she?"  
Her questions and way of speaking often annoyed him…he started the car and tried to ignore her.  
Hayley reached over and she turned the car off…Her slutty wolf eyes looked him over and he almost glared.

"I've slept with you too..are you pregnant?"  
"NO I'm not."  
"That's right you're not. I've slept with many vampires and a few werewolves…Out of the two werewolves are the only ones that can reproduce and somehow none of them ended up pregnant. You actually believe that it just magically happened to Caroline?…that witch cast the spell and I killed her. Plain and simple."

"I just didn't believe her tho.." Hayley smiled at Klaus and he looked away.  
Hayley moved to do something …but she stopped. She was about to kiss him. Klaus was going to rip her head off if she tried to do it again…  
He watched her almost cautiously.  
"You know…I was bummed out when that little princess swooped in and snagged Tyler. It irritated me because the two didn't seem to fit. I was upset for a while because he was so devoted to her…but now he's not and she's got you."  
"What's your point." He said as he went to start the car again. Hayley grabbed his hand..

"My point is now the pretty princess has done it again. You were always devoted to her but now it's driving me crazy. She overlooked you all that time and now-"  
She interrupted herself and caught him completely off guard. Hayley advanced on Klaus. She pulled him into a kiss and crawled over onto his lap.

There was a lot of tension between them and Hayley liked to exploit that.  
Klaus let her in at a huge moment of weakness and for some reason he had to have her around. Caroline spent so much time rejecting him it felt good to actually be wanted for once.

Then out of nowhere Caroline wasn't rejecting him.  
Klaus still wasn't adjusted to all of this.  
He told Caroline he needed time to think and he still had plenty of thinking he needed to do.  
Klaus told himself he was very very attracted to Hayley. But it was definitely just a sexual thing…he was lonely and needed her and she just came by at the right time.

But he loved Caroline.  
He more than loved her…Klaus would take the white oak stake for her if he had to…  
Klaus put an end to their very rough kissing. Hayley was trying to take it too far and he wouldn't let that happen.

"Easy little wolf…don't make me kill you."  
"You wouldn't would you…deep down you know we relate on some level. What's this whole trip about Klaus? You trying to pick which girl you want or something? It's really nice of you to help me find my family."  
Her body rolled against his…Her hands clawed at him and he forced her arms back. Hayley was trying to arouse him and sadly..it was working.

He was a guy and Hayley was a fox with really short shorts..can you blame him?  
"Good thing she's not knocked up..because then you'd really be stuck wouldn't you?"  
Her lips attacked his again. That comment frustrated him…..  
Klaus…. grabbed her roughly and he opened his car door.

He shoved Hayley out of his car and then he started the engine.  
Klaus grit his teeth and he just backed the car up..he drove away and he didn't look back.  
That bitch could find her own way home ….or die out there he didn't really care.  
Klaus was annoyed with himself. He decided to skip the last location and just head to the stupid airport.

He had an entire flight to think about what he wanted and go from there. Klaus got to the airport counter to check in for his flight…  
But at the last minute he changed his mind about something and he looked at the time.

-Sometime later on in France land-

"UGH Carolineeeee why did you buy so much crap!" Bonnie yelled as she tried to stuff all of Caroline's purchases in multiple suit cases that were also brand new.  
"He said _anything you want_. So I got anything I wanted."  
Ha ha…Bonnie was just jealous because she didn't have a sugar daddy.  
Elena was jealous too…somehow someway. She had to be haha…  
"Well we've got to get all this stuff packed up for tomorrow but don't you do anything you just sit there Care." Bonnie was being all protective and no heavy lifting for Caroline. Which was nice xD  
"I don't want to go back." Elena said as both girls looked over at her.

Typical Elena..running away from her problems.  
"Saa well you have to. I need you with me even if you no longer care. Just be there and not care ok?" Be a statue. Caroline didn't care.  
She wasn't sure how Klaus felt about the baby. His only response was that he'd be a terrible father.

They hadn't really even discussed…that.  
But they were official now so there would be time to cover that ground.  
The three decided that their last night they would be hanging out in the hotel. They had already done a ton of walking around and wandering, exploring, and pretty much a lot of mischief… they knew Caroline was exhausted and often nauseated so they didn't want to push her.

Bonnie made Caroline some tea to relax her and Elena was just braiding her own hair.  
She drank down the tea even tho this one wasn't as good as she thought it would be. Ugh some of those witch herbs could be really GROSS…  
As Bonnie and Elena started talking about …something Caroline realized that she wanted to call Klaus and just check up on him. She had this vibe that told her she should. It had been a few days since their last conversation.  
Besides, Caroline Forbes was the definition of a girl. She loved to talk to people on the phone and she absolutely loved calling boys. Hahaha…  
And Klaus actually answered her phone call. It was addicting for her. She needed to hear his voice.

But she was distracted by her friends and she never got around to calling him.  
Elena told her that she'd just see him after they made it home.  
She was sad about that…Caroline needed attention 24/7. She knew that and she didn't care who else knew it.

The three girls got the shock of their lives when they heard a knock on the door.  
Uhhhhhhhhhh…who the hell could that be? Caroline wondered as the three of them just stayed there in their frozen state.  
What time was it? It couldn't be hotel management they weren't being noisy or anything.

Caroline crawled off the bed and she fixed her pj's..  
"I'll get it." She said as she went to the door.  
Caroline opened it and she saw Klaus standing in the hallway. EHH?

"Wha..what are you doing here?" She looked down the hall for someone else.…nope just Klaus. He looked a bit worn out and his hair was kinda scruffy. She couldn't help herself and she had to stare.  
"Instead of flying home from Louisiana I flew here..."  
"Well where's your stuff?"  
"Outside with the car I rented love…I rent cars everywhere I go it saves me the hassle."

Caroline was still very shocked. She just stared at him in disbelief.  
Elena came to the door and so did Bonnie. They both stared at Klaus curiously.  
"Sounds fishy…ARE YOU SILAS?" Elena questioned as Klaus looked at her sharply.  
"Silas…" Klaus said as Caroline studied his face.

"We ran into him before going to France." She confessed feeling confident now that Elena and Bonnie were there and in some weird way they had the upper hand.  
It was kinda odd for Klaus to just be there ALONE …very peculiar.  
"Why didn't you tell me Caroline?" he got a bit upset but she just studied his body..his face..his movements.  
"Five questions. I have to confirm you're really Klaus." She wasn't going to play around with this any longer.

Klaus (or fake Klaus) simply sighed and crossed his arms. He leaned against the wall that stretched all the way down the hallway.  
"Fine..if you insist."

Caroline cracked her knuckles and the three girls had a small huddle. They talked about their questions and Klaus just shook his head.  
OK POW-WOW WAS OVER.

Caroline snapped back over to Klaus..  
"You killed Elena's aunt. What's her name?" Caroline asked as Klaus frowned. He looked at Elena and then he looked at Caroline.  
"Jenna."  
Ok something else Silas couldn't possibly know…unless he had someone fill him in or he had a crystal ball that can look back in time.

"When was the Mystic Falls cemetery established? You've been around since the dawn of time so you should know."  
Klaus just laughed at Caroline.  
"1792 love. A good year. And I filled a lot of those graves so of course I know that one."  
Hmmmm she studied him and she could tell it was making him uncomfortable. He was trying not to grin and it was cute.  
"Ok Silas can easily find that out so onto more personal questions then…something only you and I would know. IF you are Klaus." She playfully smiled at Bonnie and Elena. They were about to learn some juicy details..

Harr harr Caroline was feeling very devious.  
"Bring it on." He said trying to act as cool as a cucumber. But Caroline knew that he was uncomfortable and moody about this.  
"Was it on the couch or a bed?" Her question implied where their first time was. HAAA Klaus turned red.

It took him a moment to answer because he was shocked she asked..  
"…the couch." Bonnie and Elena were even blushing a bit hahah .  
Caroline wasn't playing around. Serious time.

"Good guess. But there was a fifty fifty chance on that one. Ok two more questions."  
He just patiently waited for the two remaining questions. Caroline could tell that he was trying to act not embarrassed.

"When I was heading to the plane I called you and gave you a nickname…what was it?"  
He rolled his eyes and she gave him a serious look. She was very serious here! She wasn't just messing with him. Caroline didn't want Silas thinking he could easily get in her head.

"Really Caroline that's your question? You called me something stupid..Klau Klau and you're not allowed to call me that ever. I forbid you from doing so."  
"Good answer. But you might have tapped the real Klaus's cellphone by using your slut assistant Hayley."  
Klaus looked away and he seemed a bit put off.

Why? Because she mentioned the slut Hayley? Where the hell was she by the way? Caroline could read his every move…hmmm….she decided to ignore it for now.  
" Last question. And I know that the only person on this planet that knows about this is me…and Klaus. So if you get this question right you win the prize."

"Ooohh this is gunna be a good one." Bonnie chimed in and said as the other girls listened closely.

Hhah well Tyler kinda knew about this…but Silas didn't have a clue and it was the ultimate question. The deal breaker.  
"Tell me about our first kiss. How did it happen." Hmph take that. Caroline crossed her arms and remained in serious mode. Elena and Bonnie were gushing over there since they were new to all this info. Haa..

Klaus kept shaking his head. But then he took a deep breath and just answered…  
"I was in Tyler Lockwood's body. You kissed me in the woods after I rescued you from the council. It was our first kiss but …technically it wasn't." It made him frown a bit.  
"IT IS YOU!" she was excited now and Caroline walked across the hallway and gave him a hug.  
"Of course it's me damn you."  
"Well why didn't you call?"  
"….I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders and gently returned her hug.  
She gave him a kiss and Elena and bonnie cringed and looked away.  
"That was very informational….sooo wanted to know that." Elena lied and Bonnie just laughed.

Caroline let Klaus go and he got awkward and really shy.  
"Why the precaution love? What did Silas do.." He had a very sad expression.  
"OH you can come in Klaus.." Hahah they were just standing in the hallway. How weird.

She ignored his question as they all migrated into the hotel room.  
"Silas wants the cure. He wanted me to give you that message."  
"Well Elijah has it. I'm done fighting with my siblings…" He stopped and looked over all the ridiculous amount of luggage they had ready for the flight home tomorrow. He looked over the huge amount and then Klaus went back to his original thought.  
"I'm just tired Caroline."

His shoulders were rather low and it looked like he was sulking..  
Caroline was concerned. She wondered what he was thinking. How the hell was he feeling?  
UGH the unanswered questions were killing her.  
Bonnie and Elena went and sat on one of the beds. They must have felt strange but Caroline decided to ignore them.

Everyone got kinda quiet and it was awkward.

Caroline began to feel antsy..she needed to talk to him…she had some things she needed to ask him.  
Regardless if her friends were there or not. She had some things she flat out needed to know. And it was super annoying.  
No one was talking….  
Aheh…yeah…

"How did Silas appear to you? Who's form did he take." Klaus started the conversation..with that. Great.  
Caroline hesitated..but she decided not to lie. Klaus looked really exhausted so it wasn't like he could freak out too badly.  
"Tyler. He was at my house disguised as Tyler. So…the real Tyler hasn't come back yet."  
There was a moment of silence so he could process that information. And yeah Caroline was wrong Klaus was instantly pissed off.  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THAT ON THE PHONE?! YOU LIED! YOU TOLD ME YOU DIDN'T SEE HIM. ."

Haaaa ho crap he was mad.  
"BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU FREAKING OUT!. I knew you would go all RAMPAGE…and I didn't want to deal with YOU at that moment thank you very much." Caroline just looked away.  
Klaus was very angry about it but she didn't care. She couldn't tell him. Her friends were staying put obviously… Together ten seconds and they were already fighting.

"DON'T YOU THINK THAT WAS NECESSARY INFORMATION FOR ME TO HAVE?! GARH CAROLINE I was looking for that asshole everywhere, chasing down witches trying to find some answers. AND HERE YOU ARE WITHHOLDING PRETTY IMPORTANT INFORMa.."  
"WELL TECHNICALLY I didn't see HIM because it was Silas…" She interrupted him. Which made him madder but Klaus was doing a good job controlling himself. Elena and Bonnie…stayed silent and they just observed..

"I don't care if you talked to TYLER or not. You saw SILAS is the point I'm making."  
"WELL EXCUSE ME….for keeping you in the dark. Don't act like you don't pull that card on me."

Klaus just fumed and said nothing more. His brain was probably grinding and thinking really evil things.  
Caroline's nature was to push buttons. She couldn't help it ahhhh even now she couldn't resist.

"How's Hayley .." she asked just to annoy him. Klaus almost growled he was so mad. Breathe dude count to ten. Caroline was feeling proud of herself for some reason.  
"I left her in Louisiana. Dumped her off at a gas station and NO I don't want to talk about it.. I didn't find a single witch that wants to cast such a spell on me…and I literally tortured about fifty witches and found nothing. So it was a total waste of my time AND NOW YOU TELL ME THIS.."

Uhhh Bonnie snapped out of her silence..  
"You what.."  
"AHAHa did he say torture? No he didn't." Caroline tried to make it seem like he didn't say that. She hugged Klaus ahah calm down calm down.  
Klaus just glanced over at Bonnie..but he obviously didn't care about what he said.

He forced her away..there was no calming this man down once he was in that mood.  
Well she had ways but she wasn't going to do that in front of her friends.  
"There was NO SPELL Caroline. Only you have seen or talked to Silas..and he's the only one that could have placed such a spell. Obviously. You should have told me because I would have killed him."

Klaus was still pissed. But what he said made Caroline's stomach flutter.  
There was no spell…holy..crap..  
"I had my stupid sister and Stefan scouring the damn country side searching out witches. None of them..absolutely NO witch that we've come across would confess to doing it or …" He just sighed and it sounded like he was exhausted.

Caroline stayed quiet. She…she was kinda freaking out here.  
"The only thing Silas asked me to do was give you a message Klaus. I said we got his message loud and clear because of the spell…and he had no idea what I was talking about. Silas didn't do it." She said that quietly and she started chewing on her lip.

Klaus shut up completely..  
He just turned away from her and his expression was blank. Soooo there was no spell. She was just pregnant and that was that.  
She stared at his back…and then she looked back at Bonnie and Elena. Both girls just looked at her like they didn't know what to say.

They were just standing in the hotel room having an argument in front of her friends..and now he was completely silent.  
"SO..umm..I guess that pretty much means that I'm pregnant here. Any Thoughts?"…

…She tried to turn him so she could see his face.  
Klaus was just silent. He was just staring.  
Maybe it was because they weren't alone? Well too bad! Caroline needed to talk about this now. It couldn't wait anymore.  
"Forget they are here ok? I need to talk to you about this. Klaus …" UGH Caroline was frustrated and trying not to be her control freak self. She forced him to turn and she grabbed his stupid face.  
He was still silent…

SERIOUSLY?  
"I think.." he started to talk but then he just rubbed the side of his face. He kept stepping away but Caroline wouldn't let him.  
"I've been thinking about it constantly…it hasn't left my mind for a moment since you told me."  
"What has? What do you mean.." He was being cryptic Klaus and that's not what she wanted to hear right now.  
Well actually she didn't know what she wanted to hear from him.  
"US….THIS...you being pregnant and it not being a spell. I couldn't wrap my mind around it at first because it's just not possible. But then I went insane trying to un-do it. But when I hear you say that it's for real I'm.."  
She listened to him. He sounded totally lost and confused.

Caroline didn't like it and it made her feel down. But she had to hear it. She needed to know what he was thinking wahhh..  
He glared at Bonnie and Elena but she just laughed at him.  
"NO. dude you don't get your way. They aren't going anywhere so suck it up and start talking…Klaus talk to me." She gave him a small kiss. He returned it slightly but then he went back to clamming up.

Saaa maybe this was a bad idea. Forcing him to talk might not go as she hoped..  
But then like magic..Klaus started talking.  
"I guess I'm glad Caroline. You were right about me I didn't feel a lot of love growing up so I tried to fill a hole by controlling people. Controlling my family and making hybrids..a stupid sired servant army just to have around all the time. I hate being alone I can't stand to be alone for even a moment…..if you notice I'm never in a room by myself and if I am it's not very good."

Caroline stopped clinging to the man and she just listened to him.

"Can we... talk out there?" He asked as he pointed at the door leading to the balcony. Oh the balcony! Uhh.. She looked at her friends as she tried to focus on what he just said to her.  
He was saying that he was glad... This baby made him feel like he wasn't alone?

"Uh yeah sure.. Be right back guys." She followed him outside and now she was the silent one. Caroline was just lost in thought and as soon as she stepped out onto the balcony Klaus pulled her into a kiss.  
She felt weak against him. Her lips moved against his and she tugged on his scruffy hair. The two kept kissing for what seemed like an hour but then Klaus broke away.

Saa why did he do that?  
"What now you just want to kiss? You were just ruthlessly trying to get me to talk."

"I do want you to talk... But I also want to make-out because I haven't seen you in yearsssss." She kissed him again but he cut it short.  
"I'm excited... Caroline. About having a child. I know I won't do very well and I will probably try to draw him to my darkness ...but I have you to try and stop me right?"

Caroline's smile stretched wide but then it dropped to a confused frown.

Wait him?  
"Him? Are you wanting a boy or something?"  
"Of course I do. "

"YOU WANT A MINI-KLAU KLAU?! Oh crap I'm going to cry haha"  
"Don't call me that loveee I hate that stupid nickname." He begged and she just pulled him close. Her heart swelled and it was about to burst she felt so happy. Right there at that moment she felt pretty damn happy.

She cried a little and he just hugged her close.

"I love you ..you crazy stupid borderline psychotic freak of nature. Did you know that? I love you so much I hate you."  
"I know. I love myself so much I often hate myself too love." haha she gave him a small punch to the stomach. He laughed and moved back.

It was sappy. It was over the top. It was France on a stupid balcony but it was somehow absolutely perfect.  
After this France trip was done this world might crumble. There was no telling what was going to happen once they made it back to Mystic Falls.  
Klaus was bound to go head to head with that cowardfuck named Silas.

Caroline was afraid she didn't know what was ahead for her, her friends, for him, and their friggen unborn child ahhhh!  
She was freaking out.  
"The worst is over right? we know the truth now and we'll just take this one day at a time Caroline. we've got an eternity together and Silas isn't going to be ruining any of it." He said it to comfort her. He knew she needed it.

Caroline just nodded against his chest and tried to only cry happy tears.  
No more sad shit. Caroline was done with that...

Chapter Eleven: END

* * *

Sorry the ending wasn't as epic as I hoped it would be! but work has been crazy and it's sapped alot of my time. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the story! hahah i know some of you will be pisseddd about Hayley but I couldn't help it! Thanks for all the feedback and let's all enjoy the new episodes starting the 18th! I can't waitttt ahhhhhhhh

thanks again for sticking with it! I hope I didn't disappoint!


End file.
